Echo of Evil
by Cinlat
Summary: Isashi's life has taken many strange turns, but stumbling across a smooth-talking mage in bright red livery in the middle of the desert ranked in her top ten. The two quickly found themselves to be of one mind, and life continued to surprise the Warrior of Light.
1. A New Path

**Fandom:** Final Fantasy XIV

 **Characters:** Isashi Tosho (OC), X'rhun Tia (Red Mage), and Arya

 **Rating:** T for mild language and maybe suggestive content down the road

 **Chapter Word Count:** 1889

 **Summary:** Isashi's life has taken many strange turns, but stumbling across a smooth-talking mage in bright red livery in the middle of the desert ranked in her top ten. The two quickly found themselves to be of one mind, and life continued to surprise the Warrior of Light.

I haven't enjoyed a class quest this much since the Pugilist questline. The Red Mage had a lot to offer, and if you haven't done it yet, I highly recommend the story. Naturally, I've gone slightly off-canon in places in order to lend towards more realism.

As for Timeline, I'm not set on a concrete spot. It's towards the end of Heavenward, and will lead into the Stormblood expansion. Most of it will be focused on the relationship between Isashi, Arya, and X'rhun, with the main story playing in the background. I really fell hard for the happy go lucky Miqo'te with a chip on his shoulder, and haven't shipped any FF14 characters so hard since Haurchefant (Who I adored and will never stop mourning).

Most of these chapters will be short, fun bits of angst or fluff because I felt like writing a happy story. Updates might be sporadic given that I really shouldn't have started another new storyline, but, it called to me, and what are you gonna' do, right?

 **A New Path**

* * *

Isashi Tosho wandered through the Ul'dah marketplace trying to figure out where the blasted hawker was who sold her imposter materia. She spotted a familiar figure lounging against a wall and smiled. The man's bare torso was tan from the intense Thanalan sun, and a bandana covered his eyes. Isashi crept closer on silent boots, the very ones he'd given her nearly ten years ago, as a matter of fact.

Casting around to ensure that the alley was free from gawkers, Isashi leaned closer and trailed her fingers down his throat. The man inhaled deeply, murmuring in his sleep. Her smile grew when he shifted into her touch, and she slid her hand over his chest. At last, he jerked upright, casting the bandana aside and catching her wrist.

"Bloody hells," Thancred exclaimed, then his face took on a more indignant appearance when he saw who his molester was. Isashi threw her head back in laughter, putting her hands on her hips while Thancred scrambled to his feet. "And here I thought I'd found a particularly adventurous maiden."

Isashi rolled her eyes at the sound of his disappointment. "I was your adventurous maiden. _Once_." She held up a finger while Thancred searched for the heavily decorated coat that he'd taken to wearing as of late. "It was a night to remember."

"Oh yes," Thancred remarked. "Certainly in my top ten for sure." Isashi punched him, and Thancred wrapped a hand around his still unprotected middle. "Ow-alright, top three then, but I'll never tell which position you hold."

Isashi crossed her arms. "I recall which position well enough. Why were you sleeping on the street? You've got a perfectly good bed at the Rising Stones."

Now fully dressed, Thancred fussed with his sleeve. "Ah, yes, but, Ul'dah is home." He bent to retrieve the coins scattered on the pavement. "A little fundraising never hurt either." Isashi scowled, none too pleased by his implications. The man had taken to fighting for coin again, though she was certain it was more of a distraction than a true bid to earn funds. Life's unpredictable twists and turns had left Thancred more unsettled than most after the uprising that sent them all into exile and scattered the Scions. He'd only just begun to put himself back together.

When Thancred stood, he rubbed his ribs again. "Seven hells, I wish you'd never fallen in with those bloody monks. They've gone an inflated your ego."

A glint in the sun drew the rogue's attention to Isashi's belt, and his eyes narrowed. "What is that?"

Isashi shifted her hips to give him a better look, fingertips drumming on the pommel of her newest weapon. "I'd think _you_ , of all people, you would recognize a sword, Thancred, dear."

"Well, yes, but I thought _you_ preferred your fists to the feel of steel." Thancred walked a slow circle around Isashi. "And an orb. What has my old friend gotten herself into now?" Before Isashi could answer, he curled his fingers around the collar of her coat and pulled her so close that she had to stand on her toes. "Gods-that's the symbol of the Red Mage."

"You're certainly well informed." Isashi pushed out of Thancred's grasp and smoothed the rumpled fabric. "I ran into him here, actually. We foiled a nefarious plot together, and his discipline intrigued me."

This time, it was Thancred who wore the rakish smirk. "His _discipline_ , you say?" Isashi rolled her eyes, and Thancred held his hands aloft. "Fine, fine. 'Tis none of my business. I'm sure he is quite the gentleman." Tipping his head back, Thancred squinted into the sky. "I've tarried too long, see what you've done?"

Isashi gave a reproachful snort, although she'd never been able to harbor true annoyance at Thancred. He was one of those rare souls who, no matter how often he failed, would rise for another attempt. She'd admired that about him from the beginning.

Thancred spoke as he buckled on his new blades. "I suppose I'll see you in Ishgard in a fortnight?"

"Aye, at Sir Aymeric's request none the less," Isashi replied. Though she wasn't overly fond of the frigid domain, it had been where she'd found happiness. It had also been where she'd learned how truly bitter sorrow could taste.

Thancred offered Isashi a pitying smile and accompanied it with a friendly slap on the shoulder. "Be well, my friend. Until our next meeting." He deftly dodged the kick that Isashi aimed at his ass while performing an overly formal bow. Thancred's hearty chuckle echoed off the stone walls as he vanished into the crowd.

A flash of pale skin and golden hair registered in the corner of Isashi's vision. She meandered through the marketplace, appearing oblivious to her unskilled stalker, until eventually turning down a side alley. It was there that she sprang the trap.

Arya, the young girl who so willingly threw herself into the lifestyle of the red mage, struggled against Isashi's hold. "What's this I've caught?"

"No fair," the girl protested. She couldn't have seen more than fifteen namedays, but remained adamant that she was destined to become a duelist to match the skill of their mentor, X'rhun Tia. No doubt the Miqo'te would be searching for his wayward pupil soon.

"I thought I left you in Aleport. This is a day for finding unexpected faces in Ul'dah." Isashi released her squirming captive and bit back a smirk when the girl carefully smoothed the wrinkles out of her new, bright red coat. It had been a gift from X'rhun, along with the rapier and orb at her hip.

"I was merely curious about what the Warrior of Light did in her spare time, not that you seem to have much, mind you." Arya offered a sympathetic smile that belied her age. "Anyway, X'rhun felt that it would be a valuable lesson for me." She rubbed her neck where Isashi had pinned her. "I only now realize what he meant."

This time, Isashi did chuckle. X'rhun had sent Arya on a journey of self-discovery to teach the girl that a few lessons had to be learned on her own. "Stick with it, young one. You'll only get better."

The two began to walk, enjoying the marketplace without actually seeing it. "How did you become so good?" Arya asked at last. "You'd only just begun your lessons before finding me in that accursed crate on the docks." Discovering a girl in a box had not been what Isashi expected that day, and she and X'rhun had spent the next month attempting to return said captive's memories. Unfortunately for Arya, few of them had been pleasant.

"Because I'm older," Isashi answered with a playful nudge to her companion's shoulder. "I've trained in many other skills, this is merely the latest."

"Which do you rely on most?" Arya asked again, her eyes wide with wonder.

Isashi sighed. The last decade had been a tiring one, filled with violence and sadness. Yet, there were bright spots, and it was upon those that she chose to focus. "Well, I learned stamina and strength from the monks here in Ul'dah. I use those skills every day. I spent some time with the conjurer's in Gridania, learning the art of healing." Isashi leaned closer and lowered her voice. "I even earned the favor of a unicorn. He lets me ride upon his back from time to time, the proud creature that he is."

Arya giggled, waving an expectant hand for more. "I studied with the arcanists in Limsa Lominsa for nearly five years. The carbuncles were a special treat, along with their more powerful cousins, but alas, I'm not at liberty to discuss those. Guild secrets, you see." There were many and more along the way, but those three would always remain most prevalent in Isashi's mind.

Arya grew sullen, and Isashi cleared her throat by way of inquiry. "You've done so much," the girl whispered. "It's no wonder X'rhun is so enamored with you."

"I beg your pardon?" Isashi drew up short, watching Arya carefully. "What are you talking about?"

A sly grin graced the girl's features. "Well, it's obvious, isn't it? He can't take his eyes off you during training, and never misses a chance to correct your form." A faint blush heated Isashi's cheeks. Yes, she'd noted that her parries often required thorough adjustment that only X'rhun could provide.

Arya sighed. "I don't want to be caught in your shadow forever. I hoped, that if I could learn from you, then perhaps I would earn more favor as X'rhun's student."

Isashi placed a hand on Arya's shoulder. "X'rhun is a fair teacher. He will not choose one pupil over the other, no matter his attractions." Arya huffed, and Isashi ruffled her short hair. "He's quite protective of you. Without a doubt, you are more powerful than me. He worries about you hurting yourself by pushing too hard. You've only just recovered from grievous traumas."

"Perhaps," the girl responded thoughtfully. "I never considered that." New life entered Arya's eyes, making them shine the way they had when she'd shown off her mage's attire for the first time. "I must return and take up my training again. Thank you, Isashi!"

The Au Ra grunted when Arya wrapped her in a crushing hug before running back the way she'd come. Isashi knew that X'rhun was in the crowd somewhere, and almost signaled for him to show himself. The man was quite adept at blending in despite that ridiculously bright outfit he wore. In the end, this test was for Arya, not Isashi. She ignored the desire to see X'rhun once more before sequestering herself in the cold north for another indeterminate amount of time. There were some paths that she was not ready to walk.


	2. Wise Council

Being an honorary member of House Fortemps provided Isashi with her own quarters in the Manor. They were not as grand as the natural born members of the family, but more than adequate to meet the needs of a small Au Ra woman. Her rooms consisted of a study, bedroom, attached changing room-filled to the brim with dresses far too long and broad for her frame-and a lavatory with a grand tub. Isashi enjoyed that most of all. The heavy curtains kept the chill at bay, and more than one morning had come and gone where she had to scold herself sternly for not wanting to leave the feather mattress.

Still, when Isashi found the odd moment to herself, she would retreat to the study. The library contained the Fortemps family legacy, not to mention, Haurchefant's favorite stories. The books were so unlike what Isashi had read before, that she couldn't help but get lost in their pages. There was such history in Ishgard.

It was not a book that enraptured Isashi on this day, however. She stared at the small envelope addressed with hastily scrawled letters. True, she'd written X'rhun, but she hadn't expected a reply so soon. Taking a deep breath, Isashi tore through the seal and unfolded the small bit of parchment inside.

 _My dearest Isashi,_

 _I must admit to being somewhat surprised at receiving your letter. Even more so when it appeared on my nightstand while I slept. A most curious form of courier indeed, you must tell me sometime how you accomplished such a feat from across Eorzea. I am assuming, of course, that your duties still have you bundled away in Coerthas. Is it really as dreary up there as the rumors suggest?_

 _Arya is well. I appreciate the advice you gave her that day in the market. She has thrown herself into her studies with renewed vigor, and successfully thwarted a gang of bandits. Granted, the poor girl passed out from the strain of the fight, but she recovered quickly and has yet to let it slow her down. These bouts of fatigue trouble me, but there is naught but to push on._

 _On a more personal note. I must know, did you spot me in the crowd that day in Ul'dah? I dare say my heart stopped when your eyes landed on me. Yet, I couldn't tell if you looked right through me, or simply pretended to in order to spare my fragile ego._

 _To business, though. Arya and I believe we have tracked that scoundrel Lambard down, and would appreciate your aid in apprehending him. Word has reached my ears of a plot to assassinate a public figure in Mor Dhona. Arya and I will make haste to be there by the next full moon to put a stop to these nefarious deeds. Naturally, you are a woman in high demand, and I can only beg of what time that you have to give. If this request finds you otherwise engaged, do not trouble yourself. Arya and I shall prevail._

 _I hope to hear from you soon. I'll keep a close watch on my nightstand in the coming weeks._

 _Yours,_

 _X'rhun Tia_

"I have not seen that smile if far too long." Isashi started, looking up from her desk to find Count Edmont standing in the open doorway. "I apologize for the intrusion, but, I heard laughter. Given that these halls rarely ring with it anymore, I could not help but investigate."

"Of course, Count, please come in." Isashi motioned to one of the high backed chairs across from her. Whereas her feet dangled inches from the floor, Edmont folded gracefully into it. It had taken a great deal of ingenuity to become accustomed to being surrounded by Elezen and their overly large furniture. Haurchefant had always made a game of it. He'd laughed so the day he returned home in Dragonhead to find Isashi standing on the counter in an attempt to reach the kettle.

Isashi dragged herself from the memory before grief could cloud her heart. She looked up to find Edmont studying her. The count sighed, interlacing long fingers over crossed knees. "Who is it that can put a smile back on the face of our brave Warrior of Light?"

"A friend," Isashi answered too quickly. "Merely a friend."

Edmont offered a knowing smile. "You are young, Isashi. Do not let the fact that you've joined the ranks of widows in wartime snuff out the light that my son loved so much."

Hearing those words was almost too much to bear. Isashi did not let herself think in past tense when it came to Haurchefant for fear that they would become true. Some foolish part of her waited for him to walk through the manor doors with that bright smile and announce that it had been no more than a nightmare. Isashi had told no one of seeing him on the bridge when they freed Estinien from Nidhogg's claws. That it had been his spirit that helped her pry the wyrm's eyes from that thrice damned armor. Admitting to it meant that he would never come home.

"How," Isashi asked, staring at the letter on her desk. "How do I free myself to care for another, without betraying Haurchefant's memory?"

"The refusal to do so is a betrayal in and of itself, wouldn't you agree?" Edmont countered. "My son spoke often of your laughter, of the spark that radiated from a woman who, by all rights, should be too small to hold so much life. He nearly drove his brothers mad, prattling on and on in an attempt to buy your company passage into Ishgard." Isashi met the Count's gaze to find his dark eyes full of kindness. "I saw it for what it was, of course. My son was smitten from the first time he met you, and I dare say he chose well."

Guilt threatened to overwhelm Isashi. Had she never entered Haurchefant's life, he'd still be leading his men, alive and unharmed. "I know that look," Edmont began with a humorless laugh. "Haurchefant wanted nothing more than your happiness. Do you think those wishes would change so in death?"

Count Edmont stood and crossed the room to put his hand over Isashi's. Despite his advanced height, he managed not to tower, but to offer a reassuring presence. "I told you once to strive to be not only the woman that my son gave his life for, but the one he chose to _live_ for. Do you remember?"

Isashi nodded. Those words were the only ones that made it through that day on the mountain, when they laid Haurchefant to rest overlooking the country he loved so dearly. Edmont patted her hand. "Is the man who wrote that letter worthy of the woman my son loved?"

Isashi thought back to the way she and X'rhun met. How he threw himself between child and bandit, and refused to rest until the little girls were reunited with their father. He'd taken Arya under his wing when she couldn't even remember her own name and nursed her back to health. It had been luck that Isashi happened to be the one with the girl when her memories flooded back. Even then, X'rhun had been a ready shoulder for her to cry on. All along the way, regardless of missteps, he strived for the most honorable path.

Raising her eyes to meet Count Edmont's again, Isashi nodded. "I believe so."

The man smiled and squeezed her fingers. "Then stop hiding here. Lord Aymeric will send for you if matters should advance. As it stands, they are simply bickering over politics. You have access to our aetheryte in Foundation and can return at a moment's notice. Go, live the life Haurchefant would have wanted for you."

"Thank you." Isashi stood and gave the count on peck on the cheek. He straightened with a surprised chuckle.

Isashi heard Edmont's signature gate, the way his cane struck the floor at the same time as the injured leg. Then, the door shut. Isashi hastened to her room to pack her travel bag. Having been forced to leave without warning countless times before, Isashi had packing down to a science. She buckled on her sword belt and eyed the revolver on her nightstand. She'd joined the machinist's here in Ishgard as a way of connecting more with Haurchefant's legacy before realizing that he'd always been more at home in Dragonhead than the rich manor of his father, and a name that would never be his.

Shaking the thoughts from her mind, Isashi closed her eyes and thought of Revnant's Toll. _I'm coming, X'rhun._


	3. On The Horizon

Isashi's heart clenched when X'rhun dropped to one knee. It nearly slammed to a halt when blood splattered the ground in front of him. Like a statue, she watched in horror as her mentor turned cloudy eyes towards her and Arya. "Flee, my friends." His breath hitched as heavy lids squeezed shut against the pain. "I fear I've underestimated our foe."

They'd found Lambard, and the trap had worked a little too well. The envoy was safe, but X'rhun had been dealt a mortal wound, and the cad would surely finish the Crimson Duelist with a single blow if Isashi didn't act quickly. X'hrun's plea firmed Isashi's resolve, and as one, she and Arya stepped in front of their fallen comrade.

Isashi nearly told the girl to turn back, but she didn't trust her ability to fight this particular enemy alone. Not with her rudimentary understanding of red magic. X'rhun cursed them weakly, but both women ignored him. Heat rose in Isashi's chest, much the same as it had the other times she'd faced down a more skilled adversary. Perhaps it was one last gift from the goddess who'd haunted her steps since taking up the life of an adventurer. Only this time, it built upon the aether that X'rhun had cultivated within her.

Sparing a glance at her young friend, Isashi met Arya's gaze and saw the same determination to protect their teacher. A hand grasped the calf of Isashi's boot, and she looked back to find X'rhun's fingers creasing the leather. "Don't," he began before his words cut off in a fit of coughs. If she did not destroy their enemy, X'rhun would not live to see the sunset.

"Be at ease, my friend," Isashi whispered, forcing a smile. X'rhun groaned about the stubbornness of women, though the rest of his outrage was lost in the wake of what she and Arya must accomplish.

Lambard stood before them, checking his nails as if the two women before him were merely an inconvenience. In all honesty, they might be just that. He'd bested their teacher, the man who had spent more than two decades searching for the culprit who had killed his brothers in arms. X'rhun's skills had never met their match until stumbling across his old friend. X'rhun had been cock-sure in his approach to Lambard, and had paid dearly for his error. Isashi knew that she and Arya would not make such a devastating mistake. They would work as a team, Arya removing Lambard's minions, while Isashi focused on the fiend himself.

At a nod, the women darted forward. Arya pounced upon the first of Lambard's goons as a woman possessed, slashing brutally, before leaping out of their reach. Isashi took a more cautious approach. She hurled fire and stone at his defenses until she spotted an opening, then surged forward to execute the complex array of slashes that she'd only just mastered thanks to X'hrun's patient guidance. The fact that these lessons took place long into the more inappropriate hours of the morning made no difference in that moment.

The battle waged on long after Arya had finished with the two men Lambard brought to witness his victory. His power only seemed to grow as theirs began to falter. More healing spells passed between Isashi and Arya than damaging one were sent towards Lambard, but they would not give up.

Isashi intentionally avoided checking on X'rhun for fear of seeing his form crumpled on the ground. She could not afford to lose her focus, and thus, the battle. Arya and Isashi pressed into a protective huddle as Lambard set the area on fire with a spell she had never seen. The tails of Arya's doublet caught fire, but the girl barely seemed to notice as she flung herself on him again.

Isashi's strength began to wane, and she pulled on the power within for one more strike. Aetherial swords formed in her mind's eye. Glowing brightly, she held them until the light threatened to blind her. Casting her arms to the side, Isashi released the energy and watched with immense pleasure as the blades found their target. Lambard's eyes grew, and he fell forward with a brittle laugh.

The battle was over, all that was left was to finish the threat before he could regain his strength. Isashi did the honors, Lambard was not her first kill, nor would he be her last. For a woman who bore the title of Warrior of Light, her hands were stained black with the blood of hundreds. She could at least save such a senseless burden from Arya. To kill in battle was one thing, but to dispatch a man while he knelt quite another.

By the time Isashi had finished with her grisly task, Arya was already tending to X'rhun. A faint blue light emanated from her hands, and Isashi nearly laughed at the look of concern on his face. Not solely because she knew of the girl's struggle to control the healing aspects of her unique power, but because it meant that he was still alive.

Isashi and Arya aided X'rhun back to Revenant's Toll after the girl had stabilized him enough to move. Still, they would need to see to his wounds. Thankfully, Rowena still had their room available, though she cast them a rueful glare when the trio limped in.

Getting the stocky Miqo'te up the stairs had proven especially difficult, but at last, they deposited X'rhun into the bed. Arya bustled away to retrieve medical supplies while Isashi aided the dualist out of his overcoat. He laid back with a hiss of pain, one hand clamping over the injury in his gut, and let out a shaky breath.

"You did well, my lady," X'rhun commented while Isashi began to collect the various items she would need to suture him. She shrugged out of her jacket and unbuckled the pouches strapped to her thighs before returning to the bed with a needle and catgut.

"I have a dedicated teacher," Isashi remarked with a half-smile. "Please remove your shirt."

X'rhun cast her a rakish grin, wincing slightly when he moved too quickly to the buttons at the collar. "I have every faith in your abilities, my dear, but should we not wait for Arya to return with a proper healer?"

Isashi met the Miqo'te's accusation with an air of defiance. "I trained in the Black Shroud with the Conjurer's Guild and La Nosea with the Scholar's. I assure you, my healing skills are adequate."

Blond eyebrows arched in surprise that Isashi admitted she found pleasing. "Well," X'rhun breathed. "I stand corrected. I am at your command, my lady" The way his voice pitched lower on the last line brought a blush to Isashi's cheeks, one she hoped her darker complexion would hide.

Isashi unfastened the laces at X'rhun's collar, then helped him out of his shirt. She paused to study the marred skin beneath, surprised by the number of scars. When he noticed the direction of her gaze, the dualist offered a sheepish laugh. "I wasn't always so skilled with the blade, and misspent my youth gravely."

Reaching out, Isashi's fingers hovered over the raised skin as if to trace them. Arya chose that moment to return. The door crashed open, and Isashi jerked her hand away. "I found all I could," the girl puffed as she balanced a pitcher of water on top of a precariously stacked pile of towels. "The mistress of this establishment had a few choice words to say on the manner our arrival, but I do not believe she meant them."

If Arya noticed the uncomfortable way Isashi smooth down her shirt, the girl made no mention of it. Between the two of them, Arya and Isashi were able to threaten their mentor into submission while they cleaned and mended his wound. He complained incessantly about the fuss they made over such a small scratch—one that required well over thirty sutures—and refused to be still. When Arya wavered on her feet for the second time, they sent her from the room to rest.

X'rhun stared at the door Arya had departed through with a furrowed brow, and Isashi put a hand on his arm. "She is still young. It is merely overexertion." He nodded, but Isashi knew that he feared a more sinister culprit to the girl's unsteady appearance.

X'rhun's fingers encircled Isashi's wrist when she began to stand. "And you? That was quite a display of power at the end."

Isashi patted his hand, and X'rhun released her. "I am no inexperienced apprentice, lest you forget." Her training had intensified greatly when she agreed to help the Scions protect Eorzea from the primals that tormented their lands. She'd learned skills in many trades, each leading her to far more deadly enemies.

"Indeed not," X'rhun admitted at length.

Isashi set aside the soiled materials and returned to the bed with bandages. X'rhun watched her intently while she dressed his wounds. So extensively, in fact, that Isashi felt heat creep, not just into her cheeks, but through the rest of her body as well. When she thought she wouldn't be able to bare his scrutiny any longer, X'rhun spoke. "I must admit, I was surprised to find you in the Thanalan that day. Word has spread to the far reaches of Eorzea that you had taken up residence in Ishgard."

"I had, for a while," Isashi answered, grateful for something to talk about. Although, her stay at the Fortemps Manor had been one of necessity, not pleasure. It had been a place of refuge, a chance to see where Haurchefant hailed from, then a respite from the world while she grieved his death.

"There are other rumors," X'rhun continued, a playful edge entering his voice. "That you and Aymeric de Borel have become quite companionable."

Isashi pulled a face and snapped her gaze to meet the knowing smirk of her comrade. "Lord Aymeric is a treasured friend and ally, but I assure you, his heart lies elsewhere." The words came out more clipped than she intended, but it was only due to the frustration that she held at the existence of such rumors themselves. Yes, she and the commander often met for lunch and carried on briefings for long hours, but they were strictly business or the chance for friends to catch up. Aymeric's house was large and empty, and there were few he trusted enough to lower his guard around. Isashi saw it as her duty as friend and representative of the Scions to sup with him whenever time allowed.

Isashi tied off the bandages with more force than strictly necessary, not at all apologetic for the grunt it wrung from her patient, and snatched up the supplies. "As it seems that our fragile world cannot go a single turn without finding itself in dire straits, we are constantly vigilant of the next attack," Isashi continued as she stomped around the room. "Is it so impossible that a woman and man can share a professional, platonic relationship? Or must each friendship be subject to intrigue?"

"I see I have touched on a nerve, my apologies." The rustle of fabric pulled Isashi's attention around to find X'rhun pushing himself up in the bed.

Without conscious thought, she hurried to X'rhun's side. He smiled when their faces drew closer together, slinging an arm around Isashi's shoulder while she helped him into a sitting position. "I believe the people simply wish to see their savior happily settled with someone who can share her burden."

Isashi's breath caught when X'rhun's words tickled her cheek. His eyes shone brightly again, all hints of the fogginess from before gone. As their gaze lingered, Isashi nearly leaned the last few centimeters to press her lips to his. She could be happy again, if only for a moment. Not since Haurchefant had she found a man so willing to stand by her side in a fight. Life had been lonely in the year following her lover's death. She'd thrown herself into her work, learning new trades and skills in her down time to avoid thinking about what she'd lost.

In fact, Isashi had taken the trip to the Thanalan as an emissary to the Flames, a job below her qualifications, when she'd stumbled upon a certain the plot to kill a merchant. X'rhun had entered her life and turned everything on its head again.

The Miqo'te held a certain charm that Isashi hadn't seen in far too long. There was a clear rake buried beneath his carefully cultivated layers of propriety, and Isashi had seen the faintest glimmers of it over the last seven months of training. He remained poised and proper in the company of young Arya. Yet, in the dark hours of their training, more than one innuendo had passed his lips.

X'rhun's hand rested on Isashi's cheek, his fingertips brushing the junction between horn and flesh. She shivered at the gentle caress, tipping her head into his touch, and her eyes drifted closed. X'rhun took her action as permission and brushed his lips against hers. The touch was feather soft, yet sent a shock through her to rival the jolt she'd failed to block during battle.

 _You look best when you smile_. Haurchefant's final words whispered in the back of Isashi's mind, and she jerked away from X'rhun so violently that she nearly toppled off the bed. The images of his last moments flooded in a torrent that stole her breath. _Haurchefant, curled in Aymeric's arms, blood dripping from his lips. He reached for her, begging one last smile from his beloved as she knelt by his side, helpless to stop him from leaving her._

Isashi sucked in shallow breaths, clutching at the front of her shirt. Only the warmth of X'rhun's hand on her arm pulled her from the past. He wore an understanding smile and squeezed lightly. "You still mourn your beloved," he said softly. "Never fear, my lady. You'll find I am a patient man."

The implication of the Miqo'te's words settled over Isashi like a warm blanket, calming her racing heart. She nodded slowly, unable to trust her voice. She'd never expected to find anyone who could live up to Haurchefant's lust for life, his overwhelming optimism in the face of failure, and unceasing compassion. No doubt he'd approve of X'rhun, but Isashi wondered if she could go through that again. It would ruin her to lose someone she'd accidentally allowed to get too close again. Perhaps, she should end it now.

X'rhun settled back into the pillows and closed his eyes. "Feel free to stay, my lady. However, I think I shall rest now."

"As you should," Isashi answered hoarsely. She laid X'rhun's hand gently over his stomach and pulled the blankets up around him. He took a deep breath, the pattern of sleep already taking shape and the rise and fall of his chest.

Isashi gathered her belongings and crept quietly from the room, looking back only once. She'd write him a letter explaining that her presence was required in Ishgard again. The battle hardened soldier would understand. As she closed the door lightly behind her, Isashi allowed herself to hope that X'rhun was truly as patient as he believed himself to be.


	4. A Quiet Evening

**A Quiet Evening**

* * *

Isashi arrived at the rendezvous with her face still flush from the battle. She'd decimated her foes, and look forward to praise from her favorite teacher. X'rhun studied the horizon when Isashi's chocobo landed at the foot of the stairs. The Hinterlands were vast, and she treasured the time that she and Chewy spent together. He was her oldest friend, one of the first creatures to bind their life to hers upon entering this strange land.

With a gentle pat to Chewy's neck, Isashi climbed the stairs to join X'rhun. The Miqo'te smiled, blue eyes sliding in her direction. "Ah, I recognize that swagger. You've triumphed. Not that I doubted, of course."

"Of course," Isashi replied, her heart fluttering ostentatiously when X'rhun's eyes searched her for wounds. The sun had begun to set, and Isashi stood closer to the Crimson Duelist than was strictly necessary. "You may have dodged my questions earlier, but there is nowhere to run out here."

A throaty chuckle tried to break free of X'rhun's lips, but he stubbornly held it in. "So it would seem, my lady."

Isashi faced him full on, hands on hips. "Do not think I neglected to notice your lack of participation in tonight's maneuvers. You're still hurt."

"Having one's life force ripped from the body does tend to leave a lasting ache." When X'rhun met Isashi's gaze, his smile was so soft that she had to fight against the urge to kiss him. "I need only time, then I shall be at my vigor again."

"I wish I could stay to help with your recovery." To Isashi's surprise, she meant every word. She didn't want to leave X'rhun's side again. The idea of looking after him, watching his strength return until he once more bore the zest for life that had attracted her to him in the first place. . . . Isashi stopped mid-thought. It had weighed on her mind during her time in the Foundation, then Gyr Abania. Every letter brought renewed longing to return to his side.

X'rhun rested his hand on Isashi's shoulder, giving it a light squeeze. "You are the Warrior of Light, and are thus required to perform all manner of miraculous deeds all over this great world of ours."

Isashi turned her eyes towards the darkening sky in an attempt to hide her disappointment. She was bound for Doma soon, to speak life into a new resistance. While having never been one to shirk her duties, Isashi had hoped for at least some regret in X'rhun's tone. Being lost in these grim thoughts, Isashi didn't feel X'rhun's hand slide down her arm until his fingers entwined with hers. With a start, she looked down at their joined hands, then into his eyes. Again, X'rhun wore the satisfied smile of a confident man. "I'll be here when you return."

Joy filled Isashi's heart to the point that she felt dizzy. Had they not been in standing on a platform just outside of Idyllshire in full view of its towers, Isashi would have thrown her arms around X'rhun. She'd promise to return to him, and to never leave his side again. If only it weren't such a lie.

As the silence stretched on, the pair sharing all of those emotions with their eyes alone, Isashi felt at peace. X'rhun turned back to their surroundings, and his brow furrowed at the first stars peeking out from behind the veil of darkness. "I expected Arya to arrive shortly after you, and now it has grown dark."

Isashi turned her eyes towards the direction the girl would arrive from and saw only empty landscape. The night creatures had begun to stir, and soon, the ground would prove too dangerous for Arya to navigate alone. "We should seek her out."

X'rhun nodded, his face set in grim determination now. Isashi led the way down the stairs, clicking her tongue to call for Chewy. The Chocobo appeared from behind a broken pillar and _kewed_ happily, fluffing his feathers in delight. After Isashi climbed into the saddle, she moved forward and motioned for X'rhun to join. The Miqo'te eyed the creature suspiciously before clambering up behind her.

"I've never been fond of traveling on Chocobo back," X'rhun confessed as his hands closed around Isashi's waist. The touch sent a shiver through her, though he seemed too distracted to notice. "It's terribly bouncy, and always leaves me feeling at risk of injury."

Isashi pulled X'rhun's arms tighter, until his chest pressed against her back. When she looked over her shoulder, his chin was close enough to kiss. Isashi resisted the urge and smiled instead. "I think you'll find Chewy an exceptionally smooth ride. I trained him, after all."

Isashi had only the briefest pleasure of seeing the blush cascade over X'rhun's cheeks before she tucked her heels into the chocobo's side. Chewy gave a shrill squawk of delight as powerful legs shot them into the night sky. X'rhun yelped, then sucked in a sharp breath when Chewy's wings expanded to catch warm air currents that carried them higher. His arms locked like a vice, and he swore most ungentlemanly into her shoulder.

"Not so bouncy, eh, X'rhun?" Isashi called behind her.

The Miqo'te raised his head level with hers, peeked over their knees, then squeezed his eyes shut again. "I dare say this is much worse, my lady." The trip passed in silence after that, until X'rhun patted Isashi's thigh and angled his chin towards the ground.

Chewy landed with barely a bump, and the two slid from the saddle. Being so focused on finding his student, X'rhun barely wobbled, and doled out orders with a steady voice. "You search south, I'll check north."

Isashi nodded, and they split in their separate directions. Chewy vaulted along behind her, ever protective of his mistress in lands such as these. In mere minutes, the sound of rapid breathing echoed through the night. Isashi followed it to find Arya crumpled in the grass. The girl panted, though the remains of her foes lay strewn about her.

Arya looked up at Isashi's approach, a tired smile gracing her young features. "I-did it." Then, her eyes rolled into the back of her skull and the girl collapsed.

Isashi dropped to one knee, calling on the healing magics learned from a time when her mage's coat had been white, instead of red. "Chewy, fetch X'rhun." The chocobo puffed out his chest, feathers standing on end, then shook them back into place before vanishing into the night.

By the time X'rhun arrived, Arya was conscious again. The girl climbed onto shaky legs and swatted away her mentor's fretting attempts to see to her wounds. Guilt was written plainly on X'rhun's features as he tried to convince Arya to mount Chewy so that he could whisk her back to Idyllshire to be properly looked after.

"I-need aether," Arya stammered, then swayed to the side. X'rhun made to catch her shoulders, but jerked his hands back as if she were made of fire. "Living aether. Give it to me!"

"By the gods," X'rhun whispered. "Her hair."

Sure enough, Arya's once blonde locks had turned the color of blood. X'rhun took a step back, head shaking side to side frantically. "It's just like Lambard." his eyes lit upon Isashi, wide with fear. "Quickly, we must knock her out!"

The three mages lunged for one another. Arya cried with rage, her rapier raised for a killing blow. X'rhun tucked his shoulder, driving the breath from the girl as Isashi opened her inner chakra to deliver an open-handed blow strong enough to render Arya unconscious without causing permanent harm. The girl sagged into X'rhun's arms, and he stared down as if he'd killed her.

"We must get her back to the city," X'rhun whispered without taking his eyes from Arya. "There is much to do."

Isashi motioned for Chewy to step closer. "Here, he knows the way."

X'rhun lifted his eyes at last, then shook his head. "Nay, my lady. It should be you and the girl who travel together. I would not leave you in this darkness alone."

"Of the three of us, I am the most prepared for this environment, yes?" X'rhun pressed his lips together in a scowl much the same way that Haurchefant used to when he felt she was being unreasonable. Their arguments usually began when he considered disobeying an order to stay behind while she battled ice giants or some other beast. The thought warmed Isashi's heart.

Placing the lead in X'rhun's free hand, Isashi pushed him towards the chocobo. "Chewy is Arya's best chance. He'll return for me once you are safely within Idyllshire's borders, make no mistake."

"I do not like this, Isashi." She tipped her head to hide the smile that pulled at the corners of her lips. X'rhun seldom used her given name, often deferring to one of her many titles. "But, I shall do as you say, because I do not think so much of myself as to believe that I could cowl the famed Dreadspawn into submission." Ah, there was the title.

With a sigh, X'rhun settled himself in the saddle, then Isashi helped situate Arya in front of him. "Chewy knows the way, do not try to steer him, and you'll be fine."

"Naturally," X'rhun replied dryly, then healed the chocobo. Isashi climbed onto a wall, her keen vision piercing the shadows to watch them speed through the night.

* * *

Barely an hour had passed when the familiar fluttering of wings pulled Isashi from her musings. She snatched the blue orb that floated before her from the air and tucked it into the pouch on her thigh. Chewy landed softly upon the ruins of the tower where she waited. He shoved his beak under Isashi's chin and rubbed against her face as a cat would. "Good boy," she crooned, scratching beneath his feathers. Isashi climbed into the saddle closed her eyes as the warm, night breeze caressed her face.

All too soon, Chewy lighted on the steps outside of Idyllshire. He'd never taken to city life, preferring to forage outside until Isashi returned for him. She stored his tack at the stable by the gate, then bid the chocobo enjoy himself. The guard here knew her beast by sight, his bright orange feathers setting him apart from his yellow kin. They exchanged pleasantries, and Isashi stepped into the quiet madness inside.

Even at such a late hour, Idyllshire bustled with life. Goblins, vendors, and the occasional adventurer wandered the cobblestone streets by lamplight. Naturally, Isashi made for Rowena's, the most likely place for X'rhun to seek aid for their ailing friend. After speaking to one of the women at the front desk, Isashi found her companions in one of the sitting rooms, a large fireplace throwing shadows that danced along the walls.

Arya bent forward in her chair, face buried in her hands. When she spired Isashi, the girl ran to her, throwing her arms around the Au Ra's waist. "I didn't mean it," she sobbed. "Please, you must know that I would never raise my weapon against you or X'rhun. I _couldn't_!"

Isashi stroked Arya's hair, her tears serving as a reminder of the girl's tender years. "Nonsense, you were merely over exhausted is all."

X'rhun nodded, "Yes, I told her much the same. Rest is what you need, child. I should not have pushed so hard so soon. Your skill with magic is undeniable, but it is still unrefined." Isashi noted the way his brows pulled together, how the lie stumbled off his tongue. "We must hone your ability to control it before making you a stronger mage."

Arya's head bobbed against Isashi's bosom. She pulled back, wiped her nose on the ornate sleeve of the red jacket she was so proud of, and squared thin shoulders. "Yes, of course, X'rhun. I shan't disappoint you again."

The Miqo'te put his hands on Arya's shoulders and bent to look her in the eye. "You were never a disappointment. Now, I've requested a room for the night. I do believe a warm bath and good night's sleep are in order."

A genuine smile split Arya's young features, and she turned to obey. By the time she reached the steps, Isashi dared to say the girl was skipping. When Isashi turned back to X'rhun, he'd slumped into the chair that Arya had vacated. His elbow rested on the arm of the large chair, allowing his fingers to hide his face.

Isashi knelt on the floor before him, daring to place on hand on X'rhun's knee. Blue eyes peered between strong fingers, and he sighed. "This is a mystery we _must_ solve." Isashi nodded, though held her tongue to give him time to work through it. While she might have mastered the basics of red magic, she was by no means an expert in the field.

X'rhun dropped his hand to cover Isashi's and squeezed lightly. "I think I'll keep Arya here until I've learned more. There is an extensive library, and quite a few arcanists who might be willing to lend their wisdom." He looked around the room with half a smile. "I'm sure there are plenty here who would like to learn a new trade. I can earn coin for our stay by training adventurers willing to expand their skillset."

"I wish I could stay to help," Isashi added. "You are still healing, and if Arya should relapse-"

X'rhun _tisked_ , interrupting Isashi's bid for logic. "Nonsense, I may have spent the last two decades on a quest for vengeance, but I'm not so old as to need a minder." Isashi pressed her lips together to hide her smirk. That hadn't been what she meant at all, but found it adorable that X'rhun was vain enough to fall back on his age as an excuse to silence her.

X'rhun cupped Isashi's chin, quelling all mirth when he looked into her eyes. "Eorzea needs you, and I'd be loathed to ask for your affections, and deny you to the people who would so benefit from your light." Isashi swallowed hard, nodding in silence because the words she wanted so badly to say lodged in her throat.

"Although," X'rhun began, a clever grin snaking across his lips. "Were you to stay for the evening, I believe I have enough coin for one more room." The heat in X'rhun's eyes left no room for mistaking the invitation. Warmth curled through Isashi, and she teetered on the edge of acceptance.

Then, the clock chimed the hour, and the spell was broken. With a sigh, Isashi kissed the palm of X'rhun's hand. "Would that I could. But, I'm due in Limsa Lominsa by dawn. If I tarry much longer, I'll miss the ship to Doma."

"Of course." X'rhun cleared his throat. "That would be disastrous for us all, no doubt."

Isashi stood when X'rhun pushed off the arms of the chair. He walked her outside, inhaled the fragrant night air, then released his breath noisily. "Ah, this is a good place to waylay indeed."

They traveled to the gate in silence, and only after Isashi finished with Chewy's barding did she ask the question that she'd wanted to all along. "Will you still write to me?" She cared for X'rhun deeply, it was just never the right time.

"Naturally," X'rhun replied as if affronted by her concern. "Although, I've no clue how the letters vanish from my study, or where yours come from. They are simply there in the morning."

Isashi grinned. She could tell him of the Moogles, and how the painfully shy creatures only appeared to those who possess the knack to see them. Or, how she'd aided their village, and thus they gladly curried for her. But, it seemed more fun to keep X'rhun in the dark. Perhaps one day she'd reveal her secret, but not just yet.

"Very well, then," X'rhun chuckled. "Keep your mystery, it matters not to me so long as the correspondence continues."

"Be safe, X'rhun. I hope to see you soon." Isashi hesitated, hovering on the edge of what she wanted, and what was considered proper. In the end, she settled for a middle ground, stepping forward to close her arms around X'rhun's waist.

For his part, the Miqo'te responded instantly, folding Isashi in a warm embrace and placing a light kiss on top of her head. "Do be careful out there, Isashi Tosho," X'rhun whispered against her hair. "There is much still for us to explore."


	5. The Risk of Overconfidence

**The Risk of Overconfidence**

* * *

 _Bodies were strewn across the courtyard, each one a face Isashi knew. Lyse screamed in rage, launching herself over the bloodied Y'shtola, and was unceremoniously flicked to the side. Isashi couldn't reach her friends fast enough, then suddenly, she couldn't keep up. Zenos yae Galvus stood opposite, his sword gleaming with the blood of her friends. Everyone else had vanished, leaving only her and the silently smirking viceroy. Hatred filled her; she'd destroy him. Isashi had been so sure of herself, until the arena exploded in light. Her head struck the ground, and the last thing she remembered was the viceroy's bored voice as he sighed._

" _Pathetic."_

The first thing Isashi became aware of was the pain in her ribs. Her eyes opened slowly, expecting to see the burning encampment that had once been Rhalgr's Reach. Instead, she was greeted by the sight of a bright, red jacket. Isashi studied the golden toggles and intricate, black embroidery before the haze finally cleared enough to realize why it seemed so out of place.

"X'rhun?" His name came out as a cough, and Isashi realized how parched her throat was.

"Ah, my lady awakens," the duelist's smooth tones preceded a glass of water. "We really must stop meeting like this. People will begin to think us desperate for attention."

Isashi accepted the water, letting it wash the grit from her senses. When she handed the cup back, a thought occurred to her. "I thought you were in Idyllshire with Arya? Have you discovered anything new about her condition?"

X'rhun's face fell as he shook his head. "Not as of yet, but I believe there is a trail we can follow once you are fit. I left Arya to rest, she is under strict guidelines not to practice magic, lest her hunger for living aether return." The Miqo'te's lips twitched. "I believe I can trust her in this manner. After all, my other student needed my attention more."

Isashi felt heat rush into her cheeks as X'rhun refilled the glass and took the seat where his jacket hung. He wore the usual white, puffy shirt, though left it open at the top. The standard neck piece that he always wore had been discarded on the desk, _her_ desk. Isashi sat straight in bed and gaped at her surroundings. She was in the Fortemps Manor, back in Ishgard. How the bloody hell had she gotten here?

"Ah, so you've caught on at last," X'rhun teased, pushing the cup of water towards Isashi again. "It would appear that the Warrior of Light finally bit off more than she could chew. Taking on the Emperor's son in single combat?" He clicked his tongue. "Such a foolish endeavor. I thought you'd have learned from by cock-up with Lambard." Isashi thought that she heard a hint annoyance in his voice, and bristled.

"It wasn't exactly planned," Isashi muttered as she sipped at the cool liquid. "He-" She stopped and blinked at X'rhun, only just realizing that she could no longer separate dream from reality. How _had_ she gotten into that mess?

As if sensing Isashi's inner turmoil, X'rhun reached out and patted her thigh through the blanket. Only then, did she realize that she wore her dressing gown, yet, the Miqo'te's eyes never wavered from her face. He made it look like an effortless task. Isashi had an irrational moment of annoyance, then quickly scolded herself. X'rhun was a gentleman, after all. She should be pleased by his discipline.

"Why are you here?" Isashi asked at last, then instantly regretted her wording when X'rhun's hand slipped from her leg.

"Thancred contacted me," X'rhun answered with a smile. "I'm not sure how he knew me, or where to look, but he arrived in Idyllshire with word of your condition. Naturally, I hurried right over. Arya sends her best wishes, we should write to let her know that you've persevered."

Isashi felt her brows furrow in confusion. Then, she remembered her conversation with Thancred from months back, when he accused her of being interested in more than X'rhun's skill as a mage. Thancred must have contacted him in the hopes that it might rouse her from her coma. And, it had.

"Thank you for coming so quickly," Isashi replied in a quiet voice. "You don't know what it means to me."

X'rhun studied her face for a few beats before moving from the chair to the edge of her bed. He took Isashi's hands in his, kissing each on the back of her fingers as he gazed into her eyes. "I will always come to your aid, Isashi. So long as you'll allow it." His voice was so quiet that the hammering of her heart nearly drowned it out.

Isashi swallowed, tightening her fingers around X'rhun's. "Then I fear there will be much rushing about in your future." The grin that split his face warmed her entire body.

"It is as good a way to see the world as any, I suppose," X'rhun teased. "Naturally, I would expect the Warrior of Light to drop everything should I need such looking after in return." Somehow, Isashi found it in her to roll her eyes.

"Now, you're just being dramatic," she accused.

X'rhun smiled, the kind one that he'd offered to the little girls who'd lost their father in Ul'dah. "I spent most of my life seeking vengeance. To imagine that it would have led me to you is such a mystery. Yet, one that I dare not unravel for fear of finding it all a farce."

Isashi brought X'rhun's hands to her face, resting his palms against her cheeks. His fingertips brushed the spot where her flesh met horn the same way they had in Revenant's Toll. A time when their positions had been reversed. Her loose hair curled around his pale hands, making the purple tinge look darker than she'd expected. Until then, she hadn't realized that someone had unbound her braid.

X'rhun leaned close enough that their noses almost touched. "My lady, would you permit me a kiss?"

Isashi nodded, unable to form the proper words for fear that they would shatter her courage. X'rhun pulled her closer, his lips sure while one hand snaked behind her head to hold her steady. Isashi let the world fall away until there was nothing but the warmth of his hands against her skin.

Too soon, X'rhun pulled back with a sigh. "I've wondered what that would be like for far longer than is appropriate," He offered a thick laugh. "It was every bit the fantasy and more."

"How long can you stay?" Isashi asked, refusing to allow X'rhun to slip one centimeter further. She wanted to pull him into bed with her, to be wrapped in his arms and safe from the responsibilities that waited on the other side of the bedroom door.

X'rhun sat straight, pulling from Isashi's grasp, but taking her hands in his. "I've lingered longer than what is respectable already. No doubt your nurse will be by soon to ensure I've kept my distance." A sad smile slipped into place before he could stop it. He tucked a piece of hair behind her head. "But, I couldn't bear the thought of you waking alone, and none of your friends objected. Well, apart from the young Elezen lad, but the women of your group silenced him at once."

Isashi snickered. Alphinaud had long thought to keep her heart from blaggards. He'd spoken against her affair with Haurchefant as well, though quieted once he'd gotten to know him. In time, the young master would see the same in X'rhun. "Perhaps the chirurgeon will give me leave to travel to Idyllshire. I'd like to see Arya while I recover."

X'rhun's face lit up at the idea. "That would make for a splendid trip indeed. And I know how much Arya would enjoy seeing you again."

"Then, it's settled." Isashi set her jaw in preparation for the arguments ahead. "I shall accompany you back to Isyllshire." And, she could train. The next time Zenos sought Isashi out, she would be ready.


	6. Choices

**A/N:** I'm not going to lie, I had to slap my hand when the smut crept in and remind it that this was Rated T. But, it's safe now.

 **Choices**

* * *

The streets of Kugane were the most colorful that Isashi had ever seen. Even so, she couldn't take heart in their victory on the seas, nor in the wonderful smells and colors assaulting her senses. Not, at least, until she spotted the Moogle.

Relief flooded Isashi as soon as the creature's plump form hovered past with a flock of children laughing behind him. It must have been a regular, as he seemed completely uninterested in hiding from the locals. The Moogle teased the children, letting them get within a breath of his tail, before twirling into the hair with a thin laugh. Isashi smiled despite herself at the knowledge that there was still a chance of corresponding with X'rhun, even from across the world.

"This place suits you?" Alisaie asked, her question just shy of a snort. Isashi liked the spunky little Elezen. Her skill turned more towards the physical, like Isashi's, and everyone was quite pleased to leave the politicking to Alphinaud. Though they may be twins, there were not two more different people in all of Eorzea.

While Alisaie tapped her foot impatiently, Isashi shrugged. "It reminds me of someone back home." The young Elezen raised a questioning eyebrow, but Isashi shook her head. "Nothing to work yourself up over. I assure you, my head's quite clear." X'rhun had mentioned the east once, though it had been while battling bandits with a weapon that she hadn't understood at the time. Was this his home? Or did her handsome Miqo'te hail from somewhere else entirely? Isashi had discovered that the Eorzea was much larger than she's ever dreamed.

"The one who taught you to wield that blade?" Alisaie prodded further. In this, she and Alphinaud were alike. Neither could resist a mystery. Isashi nodded. Alisaie carried one similar now, though their methods of deployment were quite different. While Isashi used her lessons from the Arcanist's guild to help balance the light and dark magic within until it mixed into what X'rhun called red magic, Alisaie still relied heavily on her inner aether to direct the sword.

Both had proven effective in battle, and Urianger had been right to present the girl with a physical blade with which to focus. Alisaie no longer appeared sallow after a fight, the strain of conjuring the weapon out of her book being replaced by the ability to channel into the one that now hung at her hip.

The evening smelled of spices and foreign meats; not at all unpleasant. When the group finally stumbled into the inn by the docks, Isashi was barely able to keep her feet beneath her. The only thought on the Warrior of Light's mind was the bed that awaited upstairs in her room. At least, until the woman at the front desk called to her. "This came for you, deary." She was a robust woman who looked to have had years of experience cracking young hooligans over the head with a rolling pin. "I turned my back for a moment, and it was just there. Couldn't say who left it."

Isashi accepted the parcel with a few coppers for the woman's trouble and hurried upstairs to read it. She purposefully ignored the cheeky grin on Alisaie's young face as she darted past. The girl was far too presumptuous. Then again, no sixteen year old should be commanding an army, either. Perhaps Isashi should stop looking at the twins as children after all.

Closing the door with the heel of her boot, Isashi broke the red wax seal and flattened the parchment on the rickety desk. As hoped, it was a note from X'rhun. He'd been so quiet these last few weeks that she'd begun to worry. The myriad of thoughts that clouded her mind were all conjuring of her own imagination, of course. But, they'd kept her awake more than one night.

 _My dearest Isashi,_

 _I write to you with renewed hope. A stray memory came to me in a dream, and imagine my surprise to learn that it was one shared by our very own Arya. There is a Ziggurat in Gyr Abania said to have been built by the mages of eld. I explored those ruins once, alongside Lambard, searching for knowledge of the first incarnations of red magic. Back before we joined the revolution, and we were simply a pair of rambunctious boys. I feel it in my bones, Isashi, something of value lurks in those Qiqirn infested halls, and I must find it._

 _Naturally, if our fair world lies in peril once more, I dare not pull you from such duties. However, should you find yourself in a lull, I would welcome your company. Either way, I leave for Gyr Abania on the morrow. I know not where you are, but I do hope that you'll be safe._

 _Yours always,_

 _X'rhun_

Isashi grabbed her blade when a light sigh sounded from the open door. Alisaie rolled her eyes. "I've never seen such a pitiful sight, have you, Lyse?"

The blonde woman leaned around the door frame with forced seriousness. "Oh no. It's terribly hard to witness."

"You're both young fools," Isashi retorted, though she couldn't hide her smile. "Leave an old maid to wallow in self-pity, won't you?"

Lyse shook her head. "Never. You must go do - whatever it is that letter asks of you." The girl's hands fluttered about like birds as she wrinkled her nose.

Alisaie stroked her chin, all mirth vanishing to be replaced by that same expression of old knowledge. "I suppose Lyse is right. We have three days to wait for an answer, you'd best be back by then." Isashi didn't need permission from two girls nearly ten years her junior, but she appreciated it all the same. When she stood to collect her pack, Alisaie held up a hand. "Let's not warn Alphinaud, agreed? He'd be insufferable."

"Agreed," Isashi and Lyse answered in unison.

* * *

Heat still suffused Isashi's cheeks from the passionate greeting X'rhun had given her. His lips had been greedy against hers, and the embrace nearly strong enough to bruise her ribs. The Warrior of Light had been so caught up in these thoughts that a Qiqirn bandit had nearly made away with the stone tablets that she'd painstakingly collected. Isashi had persevered, but the information that X'rhun translated left her with a hollow feeling. The old mages had dabbled in blood offerings in order to make a pact with the voidsent for more power. It was a terribly depressing discovery, but, they'd found a clue, along with a possible family name for Arya - Mhachi.

Night had fallen, and the warm air caressed Isashi's bare arms. They'd chosen to spend the night on top of the Ziggurat, staring into an inky blackness filled with diamonds. The day had been fruitful, having found the recipe for a concoction that might help the Arya. She'd been listless since their fight in the wilds outside of Idlyshire, finding it difficult to restore her depleted aether. X'rhun skillfully convinced the girl to remain at Rowena's and had forbidden her from using any magic.

"Ah, did you see that?" X'hrun's voice was quiet, containing the ease of a satisfied man. His ungloved hand reached up, pointing towards the sky. "A shooting star. I have not gazed at the heavens like this in far too long."

They lay side by side, fingers entwined. "I must have missed it," Isashi admitted sleepily.

X'rhun's hand slid from Isashi's as he rolled onto his side. The Miqo'te gazed down at her with a tired smile. "You must learn to set your burdens down from time to time."

Isashi's skin tingled when X'rhun's hand came to rest on her stomach. When she faced him, he wore an unapologetic grin. Isashi sighed and idly stroked the back of his hand. It would be wonderful to stay on this Ziggurat for the rest of the war, but it was nothing more than a flight of fancy. She had an army to find across the sea, a band of pirates to convince to help her, a prince to seek out, and the rebellion that he was supposed to kindle in the hearts of all those who'd been oppressed by the Empire.

Isashi's gut twisted with the realization of what a massive undertaking Alphinaud's plan was, and how it all hinged on her ability to pass the trials that lay ahead. Her heart thumped painfully in her breast until X'rhun squeezed her fingers. "Where are you?" He asked gently.

"Staring at the sky," Isashi answered automatically. She could not burden X'rhun with these worries. He had troubles of his own. Their time together should be light, not bogged down by dread.

X'rhun _tisked_ and tickled her ribs. The unexpected jolt was enough to short-circuit Isashi's morose pondering. He gazed down at her with a knowing smile. "Yet, I find you far away." When Isashi pressed her lips together, X'rhun sighed. "You carry too much. Even the Warrior of Light is allowed to take a night off."

"I shouldn't be here," Isashi blurted, then immediately regretted her words when hurt filled X'rhun's eyes.

The Miqo'te covered his emotions quickly. "Perhaps, but, you are. You might as well enjoy it." Isashi knew there was wisdom in his words. After all, who would know better? But, the actuality remained just beyond her grasp.

"What you need is a distraction," X'rhun announced suddenly. Desire replaced pity, such a stark change in his expression that Isashi felt her cheeks warm. "And I'd be more than happy to offer my services." Without warning, X'rhun's lips were on hers. They felt warm, soft in a way that she still found surprising.

Isashi lost herself in the way his tongue coaxed her lips apart, teasing her own with playful flicks. Her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling him closer until his chest pressed against her side. Isashi shivered against his warmth even though the air around them was heavy with summer humidity. It wasn't until X'rhun's hand slip higher, his thumb tentatively brushing the bottom of her breast as if asking permission to proceed, that logic returned. She pushed at him gently. "This is not the place."

X'rhun didn't protest, though his lips were swollen, pupils wide with arousal. "Of course," he rasped, his breath tickling her face. "Though, I can't imagine a more private spot."

Isashi laughed despite herself. "Oh yes, in the middle of Qiqirn territory." X'rhun's smile only grew. "Wouldn't you prefer a soft bed?"

"If that is your wish, then I shall gladly provide one on another night." X'rhun leaned forward to kiss Isashi's nose, even if he didn't remove his hand. The man had become more brazen, though he respected her wishes when she called a stop to their flirting. This time, Isashi felt no desire to push him away. It was nice to be desired again, to know that he wanted her for more than a title.

"Will you still wait for me?" Isashi asked.

"For you, I would give up time itself." Isashi rolled her eyes at X'rhun's dramatic tone. "And, if my lady prefers abstinence, I shall respect her wishes. There are other, more wondrous things for me to focus on, after all."

"Liar," Isashi teased. X'rhun had confessed to her one evening after too many drinks that he'd learned the art of wooing women at a young age. He paraded around like a peacock in his red coat, and maidens fell at his feet.

X'rhun's eyes darkened even as his smile grew. "I did say abstinence, my dear, not chastity. One day, our fair world will be free of terror, and I shall whisk you away to begin a family of our own. I guarantee that you shall never go unsatisfied."

Even while Isashi delighted in his promises, she felt hollow. Would that time ever come? Each time they'd thought the world finally safe, another, more fearsome foe filled the void left behind. Often before they'd finished celebrating their victory. Any day could be their last, and the odds grew longer less in their favor with each battle. Suddenly, Isashi felt as if death were breathing down her neck, and the thought of being separated from X'rhun was too much to bear. She pulled him into a fearsome kiss, swallowing his startled yelp.

"I don't want to wait for the end of the war to be yours," Isashi breathed against his lips. "Only now matters."


	7. Nightkin

**A/N:** Sorry it's been so long between updates. I had to take a break for work, then got wrapped up in my main body of fanfiction and couldn't figure out where I wanted this chapter to go. But, I think I've settled that.

 **Nightkin**

* * *

X'rhun grunted when Isashi's weight crashed into him. "Well, that was unpleasant, wouldn't you say?"

Isashi blinked at the Miqo'te, endlessly baffled by his ability to joke whilst fighting for their lives. She might even go as far to say that X'rhun Tia could out-sass Thancred. Of course, the man would never stand for such a slight, and the two would doubtless descend into a peacock's battle.

"How long since you've been here?" Isashi queried, pressing closer to X'rhun to peek around the corner. More books, of all the outrageous things to be afraid of. But sure enough, they hopped down the hallway seeking intruders to destroy.

The mage's hand slid around Isashi's back to steady her as he too leaned around for a look. At least, that's what she'd thought, until it dropped lower to give her rump a firm squeeze. "Not since the Sharlayans departed this land," X'rhun answered innocently.

Isashi tried to ignore the way X'rhun's breath caressed her skin and ruffled the hair at the base of her neck. Pulling back, she met the rogue's playful smirk. "That was quite some time ago. You should get out more."

Without warning, Isashi shoved away from X'rhun to launch an aero attack at the mindless creatures blocking their path. Stunned, they were easily dispatched when the Crimson Duelist dashed forward in a flurry of red slashes. "The way is clear, my lady," X'rhun announced. Isashi failed in the attempt to hide her amusement.

After hours of searching, Arya had tracked down a Roegadyn with prior knowledge of Lambard and his nefarious dealings. More specifically, X'rhun was sure that the woman would remember what book his wayward friend had been so intent on all those years ago. Midnight Dew's impeccable memory had supplied the last piece of the puzzle, and X'rhun practically ran to the Chocobo stable. She'd never seen the mage so keen on flying.

Isashi had agreed to be X'rhun's guide given the state of disrepair that the library had been in on her last visit. Of course, that was after convincing Arya that she couldn't accompany them. The girl refused to sit idly by while her friends risked their lives for a cure, but they couldn't risk putting her in a position where magic might be needed.

"The guardians are a might testier than I remember," X'rhun expressed when he landed next to Isashi. With sword held aloft, the mage crossed his arms and released a brilliant display of aetherial daggers to finish off their foe. The hallway dimmed, and X'rhun turned his attention to Isashi. "Are we near?"

"One more flight of stairs, then we'll have reached Rhapsodies Quadrangle," Isashi answered. Though still evident, the twinkle in X'rhun's pale, blue eyes had dimmed. He'd finally grasped the level of corruption that had befallen the once grand library.

The strain of battle, not to mention the sheer size of the building, began to wear on the duo. The last time Isashi had fought her way through these fetid halls had been with a larger and more diverse group. Both mages had pushed themselves far beyond their limits to gather the intel needed to save young Arya's life. And, neither would give up until they'd captured their prize.

The final staircase opened into a grand room with books piled throughout. "It's more of a lair, than a library now. Wouldn't you say?" X'rhun circled the room, nudging at piles of scrolls with his boots.

Isashi squatted by another stack and blew the dust from their covers. "Describe it again?"

"The Nightkin is a rather thick read. It'll be heavy and bound in old leather." X'rhun knelt across the room and flipped through the pages of a book matching that description. "It shouldn't be too difficult to find."

Isashi followed her mentor's lead, thumbing through the pages of a book called the Dutiful Knight. A dull tale of judicial laws of the Sixth Astral Era. She tossed the tome away, and X'hrun looked up when the thud resonated throughout the room.

Heavy footsteps drew both mage's attention towards the opposite corridor. Putting her back to X'rhun's, Isashi drew her weapon in time for an utterly ridiculous looking book to lumber over the threshold. "You've got to be kidding me," she sighed, head tipped back to take in the size of the beast who roared like an animal. Sparing a look at her lover, Isashi shook her head. "This place makes no sense whatsoever."

"Ah, my dear," X'rhun replied with a wide smile. "Where would the fun be in that?" The Miqo'te's eyes brightened as he drew on the red magic within him before unleashing it on their foe. Isashi followed his lead, and thus threw herself into battle once more.

When the dust cleared, papers still fluttered through the air from the concussive power of a magic battle. Isashi checked the doors for more surprises while X'rhun dug through the remains of the beast that had attacked them. The massive book had promptly fallen to pieces upon its defeat, breaking up into hundreds of smaller, less lively versions of itself.

"Ah ha!"

Isashi nearly drew her weapon at X'rhun's unexpected exclamation. She ground her teeth, slammed her sword back into its scabbard, and stomped over to the man. "We've found it, there can be no mistake," he breathed, holding the accursed book towards her. "It was held within our bookish behemoth all along."

Isashi lifted a hand to touch the thing, but it felt wrong. Meeting X'rhun's eyes, she knew that he felt it too. The Miqo'te cleared his throat and tucked Nightkin under his arm. Turning a disdainful eye to their surroundings, X'rhun wrinkled his nose. "We needn't tarry in this place. I've breathed my fill of moldy parchment."

The trip out of the library was less adventurous than the way in. After stowing their prize in one of Chewy's saddlebags, both mages collapsed on the ruins of the front lawn. Night had settled long before they'd entered the library, and still clung stubbornly to the wilderness around them.

"See," X'rhun said, taking a deep breath as he sank onto the grass beside Isashi. "We made excellent time."

Isashi chuckled, rolling to rest her head on X'rhun's shoulder. "As much as I'd like to take advantage of our speed, we should get back to Arya. The poor girl worries."

"Indeed," X'rhun answered, toying with Isashi's braid. Neither moved for so long that she feared he might have fallen asleep. Then, the red jacket beneath Isashi's ear shifted in a deep sigh. X'rhun patted her shoulder. "Come, my lady. We should return."

Isashi grumbled, but pushed to her feet. She gave X'rhun a playful kick when he feigned sleep. "Oh no, if I have to get up, so do you."

* * *

Isashi entered the sitting room just as a pillow smacked against the wall next to the door. Offering it a cursory glance, Isashi looked towards the source of the assault. "No luck?"

X'rhun sat on the floor in front of the fireplace. His hair stood out in odd directions, a far cry from his normally well-coiffed style, and the Nightkin lay open in front of him. Isashi padded across the room to pat down the blonde strands. X'rhun wrapped an arm around her knees to rest his head on her thighs. It was an oddly vulnerable moment for the feisty mage.

"The author does certainly seem convinced of his demonic heritage," X'rhun muttered against Isashi's skin before turning his attention to the crackling fire. "I can see how the clergy of the time would have passed these writings off as a heretic's delusion, but the spellcraft contained within is aught but incoherent rambling."

Isashi pried herself free of X'rhun's grip and settled beside him. Arya had been barely conscious when they returned to Idyllshire, and both had insisted that she go straight to bed. Meanwhile, she and X'rhun had remained awake to study the tome. Given that Isashi did not understand red magic to the extent that X'rhun did, the burden of translation fell on him.

"What do we have so far?" Isashi asked, pulling the book into her lap and allowing X'rhun to rest his weight against her shoulder.

The mage pointed over her elbow. "The man who wrote the Nightkin was not merely some disturbed killer, but a mage who mastered the arts of the ancients." X'rhun turned the page and propped his chin on Isashi's shoulder. "A century ago in Ishgard, this monster in mortal guise devoured all manner of forgotten texts, teaching himself everything from red magic, to Mhachi summoning rituals. The secret to his seemingly inexhaustible power lies in his bloodline: He was directly descended from the Mhachi archmagus who had ingested the lifeblood of the voidsent queen Lilith. In fact, it was with this very archmagus that the vile practice of infusing oneself with voidsent blood first began."

X'rhun paused and pivoted his chin to look at Isashi. "I believe I told you how the red mages later outlawed these rituals?"

Isashi met the Miqo'te's cool gaze. "Did you ever dabble in these rituals?" She'd meant it as a simple question of whether he knew how to reverse what had been done to Arya. However, Isashi regretted it the moment a shadow fell over his.

Pushing himself upright, X'rhun forced a sheepish smile. "As I stated when we first met, I wasn't always the gentleman you see before you." Isashi knew all too well the guilt of tampering with forces without understanding the consequences. She let the subject drop.

X'rhun rubbed his hands over his face. He plucked the book from Isashi's grasp with a gentleness that stirred her emotions. "There is this bit here at the beginning that troubles me." X'rhun flipped back to the front and pressed his finger into the page before reading from the text. " I am the descendant of demons; a scion of tainted blood. It is for my brethren born into darkness-for the Nightkin-that I pen these words. The holy men will insist my teachings are madness-the ravings of a deranged killer. But, you shall learn that all I scribe henceforth is eldritch truth, and their faith the twisted lie."

Looking up, X'rhun rubbed his chin. "This makes it sound like a letter written to someone, but whom?"

"You look exhausted," Isashi replied, resting her hand on X'rhun's leg. "We should rest, then look at it with new eyes."

A smirk pulled at X'rhun's lips. "I've never known acquiring a book from a library to be such a strenuous endeavor." It faded when he shook his head. "Alas, Arya might not have the time. I need to solve this puzzle."

Isashi knew by now that there would be no swaying the stubborn Miqo'te once he had his mind set on something. Pulling the book from beneath X'rhun's hands, she set it aside. "Very well, then a break."

X'rhun began to protest until Isashi rested his hands on her hips while she settled into his lap. "Something to clear your mind."

"My mind is far from clear in such a precarious position," X'rhun replied with a serious scowl that Isashi knew for a lie. "Not to mention, my young ward sleeps in the next room."

Isashi flashed a devilish smile as she leaned closer to tease the tip of his ear with her tongue. "Then, I suggest you monitor the volume of your … exclamations."

* * *

Isashi yawned at the breakfast table, but stifled it when she met Arya's knowing smirk. "What?" the Au Ra asked defensively. The girl was far too intuitive for her own good. Before either could comment, X'rhun swept into the room with the Nightkin in hand and swiped the toast that Arya had just spread blackberry jam over. She protested the thievery, but X'rhun ignored her.

"I've just finished slogging through the last pages of the Nightkin," X'rhun announced, pausing to take a bite of the pilfered bread.

Arya seized upon the moment. "Oh, is that what you were doing all night?"

Isashi grinned when the Crimson Duelist sputtered. X'rhun began at least half a dozen defenses before pointing the toast at Arya. "Don't be crass, girl."

Isashi saw the slight twinge of X'rhun's lips before he turned away from them to pace the room while he spoke. "Anyway, there were truths I discovered which made it difficult to continue, but amongst a mounting sense of horror, I found hope."

X'rhun went on to explain to Arya everything that they had discussed the night before, from the origin of the author's birth, to the cult who consorted with voidsent, and the evil practices they uncovered. When X'rhun had paced his last steps, he turned a stern gaze on Arya. "With no small amount of trepidation, I determined to look once more into your family records. Together, Isashi and I learned that the Calowise name was prevalent on your mother's side. This can be no coincidence."

X'rhun's features softened. "It would appear that your latent abilities were stirred into wakefulness through induction into the ranks of the red. I am truly sorry, my dear."

Arya went rigid in her chair, and Isashi moved closer to the girl. Taking her hand, Isashi waited for X'rhun's words to sink in. She saw the moment of realization in Arya's eyes. That she may never be able to use red magic again, the one thing that had become her safe harbor could now bring about her demise, and worst of all, that Arya would have to leave her beloved teacher's side.

X'rhun saw all of this too, and knelt beside his ward's chair to grasp her other hand. "All is not lost." He forced enthusiasm into his voice. "There is a way to undo the curse of your lineage."

Both women looked at him, Arya with hope, Isashi with trepidation. They'd considered every possibility from the moment X'rhun scrambled from her embrace with the epiphany of Lambard's lineage. He'd been desperate not to crush Arya's hope, leaving Isashi to play the villain in discounting some of his more ludicrous ideas. Isashi held her tongue, praying to the gods that he considered his words carefully. Then, she remembered who he was, and cringed at what surely would follow.

X'rhun pushed to his feet and began walking again, swinging his arms about while he spoke. "The first Calowise drew Lilith into our physical world by providing a mortal host for her soul to possess. An archmage summoned her, then bound her by blood to his flesh and sealed the voidsent for all eternity in a heavily glyphed box. Her material form thus captured, Lilith was unable to return to her shadowy realm." He faced Arya, arms held out in question. "Do you understand what this means?"

Isashi stared at the Miqo'te, aghast that of all the hair-brained ideas, this was the one he chose to offer as a boon. Meanwhile, Arya slowly nodded, brows drawn in concentration. "I think so. The corruption inside me will last only as long as the voidsent remains in our world."

Arya's features lit with hope. "We must banish Lilith back to the void!"

"Exactly right," X'rhun cheered, congratulating his student on her wit. "Defeat the voidsent, and the curse upon your blood is lifted."

Arya clapped her hands, then pushed away from the table with such abruptness that she nearly caught Isashi in the knees. "I must prepare at once." She grabbed her jacket and ran for the door. "I'll begin in the library, surely there are old tales that could lead us to the box's location."

X'rhun watched her go, laughing at her enthusiasm. His merriment faded when he turned towards Isashi. She stared at him, wanting to trust that things would turn out the way he envisioned, but knowing too well how easy it was to underestimate an opponent.

"You have doubts." It wasn't a question, and X'rhun crossed the room to rub Isashi's arms. "We will prevail. How could we not with the Warrior of Light by our side?"

Placing her hands over his, Isashi looked her lover in the eye. "Yugiri thought much the same when we ambushed Zenos, yet my skill amounted to nothing, and she was gravely injured."

X'rhun's expression turned serious. Isashi had told him of the failed attack, and the almost disastrous consequences of their arrogance. His hands tightened around Isashi's biceps. "This is not the emperor's son, merely a weakened voidsent. Have faith in your abilities and those of your comrades."

X'rhun kissed Isashi's forehead, coaxing a weak smile from her when he pulled back. Isashi watched him walk back to his room and wondered if she had any faith left to offer.


	8. Child of Lilith

**Child of Lilith**

* * *

A snowflake bit Isashi's cheek, yet she barely noticed the cold. The walls of Dragonhead loomed on the horizon, dark against the fading light of a day that began so well. Isashi had woken to X'rhun's call. She'd rushed back to Idyllshire to see her love and hear of their latest discovery. After weeks on the Azim Steppe fighting a ridiculous war alongside her clansmen, and dealing with the primal of bliss, Lakshmi, she was ready for a rest in the arms of her champion.

X'rhun had been so thrilled when he told Isashi of Arya's dream. The girl had seen the box they sought in a vision, and directed them to the Tribunal in Ishgard. Isashi had smiled openly while X'rhun groused about the lack of hospitality, though they'd been perfectly kind to her. That had sullied the Miqo'te's mood further.

While X'rhun pouted over his lack of fame and sorted through the tomes, Isashi and Arya toured the city. The girl had shown a rare moment of vulnerability, opening her heart to Isashi as only a sister would. Arya had been so brave, stating her desire to fill the gaps in her memory with fonder moments. The picturesque view from the Vigil served just such a purpose, as did Isashi's presence in the young girl's life. Through all of her conquests, Isashi had never known a prouder moment.

Then, is had all crumbled when X'rhun revealed their destination over dinner.

Isashi hadn't stepped foot near Camp Dragonhead since Haurchefant's death. It was more than the wind that stole Isashi's breath this evening, though she hadn't brought herself to discuss it with her companions. She'd almost started a life here. It was silly to think that she'd left her home in search of adventure all those years ago, yet now, all the Au Ra warrior saught was a respite. Had Haurchefant lived, Isashi would have gladly relinquished her titles to spend her days by his side in the quaint garrison. If only.

A warm glove touched Isashi's arm, pulling her from the glum thoughts the threatened to distract her from their mission. She blinked, then met X'rhun's bright blue eyes. He stepped closer, lowering his voice while Arya peeked over the edge into the ravine out of earshot. "Forgive me." X'rhun's breath warmed Isashi's cheek as he leaned closer. "I made the connection too late."

Forcing a smile, Isashi turned her face to brush a kiss over X'rhun's lips. His stunned expression lightened her mood. "Old wounds still ache without warning." He nodded in understanding and let the matter drop.

When they joined Arya at the mouth of Witchdrop, Isashi leaned over to peer into the dark abyss. She'd been here in her younger days, and remembered all too well the creatures that lived below. She and Haurchefant had danced with blades last time. He'd been insistent that it would be worth battling through the creatures. It had been shortly after their first meeting, and Isashi teased him mercilessly when the clue turned into a dead end. She'd claimed it only right that he carry her back to the surface after such an exhausting waste of time. With a devilish glint in his eye, Haurchefant had scooped her up to do just that.

Arya squeaked, pulling Isashi around with blade held aloft. "You don't suppose there are ghouls down there, do you?" Isashi released her hold on the red magic within and smiled as she sheathed her weapon. She often forgot how young X'rhun's ward was. Arya behaved years beyond her age, usually acting more mature than her master.

"Oh yes," X'rhun commented, sliding around Arya to tap the hilt of his sword on the wall. "I forgot your fear of spirits. We should tread with care." Isashi shook her head, seeing through the Miqo'te's concern. No doubt, Arya had a dreadful scare in her future.

Isashi called for a halt at the bottom. As expected, Vodoriga crowded in the shadows of the ravine. They moved sluggishly, though Isashi knew that could change in an instant. Once awakened, they would shriek and claw in an effort to defend their territory.

Crouching, Isashi tugged on X'rhun's pat leg until he joined her. "We must incapacitate them quickly, lest they swarm." Glancing over her shoulder, she smiled at Arya. "Sword at the ready, but no magic." The girl nodded, eyes wide and fingers trembling as she stared at the fearsome creatures.

"On your word, my lady." X'rhun kissed the back of Isashi's hand, then winked. The irony of visiting the Witchdrop with her new lover was not lost on the Warrior of Light.

Taking a deep breath, Isashi pulled on the magic within and nodded. The energy burst forth in a surge so warm that she wondered how it didn't melt the very mountainside. Vodoriga screamed in rage, rushing the trio blindly. While ferocious, they were not intelligent. Within a matter of minutes, X'rhun and Isashi had cleared the lot of them.

"I remember that being more difficult," Isashi mused.

X'rhun chuckled. "How long since you've been here?"

Isashi opened her mouth to respond, then cringed. Eight years. Gods did that make her feel old. "No matter. My skill has obviously improved since then." X'rhun offered a knowing smirk, and she waved a dismissive hand at him. "That's enough out of you. So, _teacher_ , where to next?"

X'rhun made a show of clearing his features, but the sparkle never left his eyes. "Right, we should split up." Casting a dismal look at their surroundings and the bodies in the snow, the Miqo'te shivered. "The chasm is crawling with fiends, just as described. Are they drawn by Lilith's dark essence, I wonder?"

Arya pulled her jacket tighter, casting fearful glances around the ice walls. X'rhun threw a comforting arm over her shoulder. "I do believe that it's best for you to stay close," he commented with an air of casualness. Isashi smiled at his kindness, while Arya nodded enthusiastically.

"Good hunting," Isashi called as she turned. Her momentum halted when X'rhun grabbed her upper arm to pull her against him. His kiss was heated, but somehow acceptable for the age of their audience. At least, until Arya cleared her throat.

X'rhun pulled back, a look of sincerity replacing the mischief from before. "Stay safe, my love." Without another word, he and Arya soon vanished into the gloom further in.

Digging through the snow for an enchanted coffin ranked low on Isashi's list of enjoyable outings. Were it for anyone other than Arya, she'd have refused outright. Pulling her coat tighter, Isashi shuffled around with her boot in the area that seemed most likely to contain a damned sarcophagus. She'd trudged to the furthest wall where light never penetrated, to an alcove that she and Haurchefant stumbled across while seeking shelter from a sudden storm. He'd convinced her to return for completely different reasons, actually yielding results, that time.

While the skies dumped feet of snow on the surface, a piercing wind howled through the cavern. Haurchefant had used his body to shield hers from the gale in a small crack that barely fit the two of them. Isashi smiled at the memory. Warming up later had been far more enjoyable.

With a start, Isashi discovered that not all of her memories hurt, now. Slowly, her heart had begun to mend, and the Isashi had a sneaking suspicion that it was largely due to the efforts of one roguish Miqo'te in red.

Feeling revitalized, Isashi stooped to paw through the snow banks that lined the frozen walls. Something about this place sat heavy in her stomach. There was a sense of wrongness now that she hadn't felt with Haurchefant. No doubt due to how distracting she'd found the Elezen. Still, she had no real aspirations of finding….

"You must be joking."

Gloved fingers brushed the top of an object far too proportionate to be a part of the natural scenery. Dropping to her knees, Isashi dug until she'd unearthed the end of a coffin, black as pitch, just as Arya had described. Faint pillars glowed in an ominous way, and Isashi stepped back from it.

" _Only one bearing my blood-gift may break the seal. Slay this pretender!"_

The voice hissed in the wind so quietly that Isashi wasn't sure that she'd heard correctly. It wasn't until the thunder of giant feet reached her ears that Isashi realized that she was, indeed, under attack.

The thralls stood twice Isashi's height and moved as if coming out of a deep slumber. She dodged their meaty fits and ran between the ogre's legs to put herself in a better fighting position. Its partner bellowed, flaring into a fiery red that gave it the look of molten rock.

While large, neither creature appeared to be overly intelligent. Isashi struck with magic first, and both thralls blinked at the ball of light that knocked them to the ground. Isashi lamented having to fight such simpletons, it really wasn't fair.

Darting in with well placed slashes, Isashi brought the first down to her level and dispatched it as humanely as possible. Turning to face the other, she realized they were somehow connected. A light of sorrow entered the creatures dull eyes, leaving Isashi to wonder if they were a mated pair.

The answer made no difference to the outcome, and the thrall's roar died when Isashi's aether blade pierced its heart. As the Warrior of Light stood over her vanquished, she wondered once again how she'd come to such a place in her life. Death had long ceased to shock her. She dealt it out swiftly and, usually, without remorse. Something about these two creatures at Isashi's feet saddened her deeply, though.

Isashi turned to check on the coffin when a weight slammed her against the ground. Her vision swam as a red blur darted across the frozen surface to drive a sword tip into the thrall who hadn't been as dead as Isashi thought. Arya wrenched her blade free and turned wide eyes towards Isashi. "Oh my goodness, are you alright?"

X'rhun grunted as he lifted his weight from Isashi, then pulled her upright. "A bit bruised, I dare say. Our Warrior of Light is all hard muscle and pointy scales."

Arya made a face at her mentor before returning her attention to Isashi. "We saw it start to get up," the girl continued, ignoring X'rhun's sulking that no one laughed at his wit. "If X'rhun hadn't acted so quickly, it might have crushed you!" Arya's voice rose an octave on the final word.

Isashi rewarded her lover with a light kiss on the cheek. "I do hope that falling on top of me wasn't all bad."

The Miqo'te's face broke into a rakish grin, but before he could respond, Arya started towards the coffin. "That's it," she breathed. Isashi and X'rhun shared a concerned glance. The girl's voice sounded...wrong. "That's the box from my dream."

Arya's arms fell limp at her sides, and both guardians rushed to catch up. X'rhun put himself directly in her path, and the girl shook her head as if coming out of a dream. Then, her eyes lit with excitement. "I can do it, X'rhun. I know how to open the box."

Glancing over his shoulder, the Miqo'te shuddered. "I can feel the waves of malice even through the wards-this is no lowly imp."

"I heard a voice," Isashi added, continuing when she was sure that she held both of her companion's attention. "It spoke just before I was attacked. _Only one bearing my blood-gift may break the seal._ "

"Don't you see?" Arya pleaded while X'rhun pressed his lips into a thin line. "Only someone of her blood, which is me, according to your research."

Arya straightened her spine, and an air of purpose fell over her. "I'm the only one who can do this. It's our only chance to destroy Lilith once and for all."

X'rhun took measured breaths while he mulled over their options. Finally, the Miqo'te sighed. "Proceed with caution, Arya" Standing aside, both he and Isashi lifted their weapons in unison. "Lilith may be in a weakened state, but she is still a queen amongst her kind. Let us not be caught unprepared."

Isashi forced herself to breathe, steadying her heart rate for the fight to come. Should they awake Lilith, they would need to kill her quickly. Isashi had seen numerous primals summoned. It took time while they manifested, but this was nothing of the sort. The moment Arya's fingers touched the black seal, a blinding flash forced Isashi to break eye contact. When she looked again, a creature like those of the Ananta stood before them.

"Gods above," X'rhun breathed, his eyes wide with horror.

Lilith turned a great, horned head to gaze down of them from a staggering height. "At last, I am free from that miserable prison," the voidsent hissed. Now that Isashi saw her more clearly, she was nothing like the serpent women of Ala Mhigo. This creature was pale with blood red scales and claws. "A thousand years scheming cometh to fruition. Yield unto me thy vessel, child. Thou shalt be host to mine immortal glory!"

Arya's face turned blank, and she took a step closer to Lilith. With a snarl, X'rhun rushed forward, sword raised while he placed Arya at his back. "You shall not have her." With a flick of her wrist, Lilith sent the Crimson Dualist sprawling through the snow.

Isashi moved to take his place, but Arya rounded on her with blade in hand. "No!" The Au Ra skid to a stop, but she did not lower her weapon.

"Heed me, child… My darling creation… I am the reason for thine existence; for the entanglement of thy sires; for thy deliverance unto solitude." Lilith lowered her hands to rest gently on Arya's shoulders from behind. Isashi tensed, looking for an avenue to destroy the voidsent without putting Arya in further danger.

"Come. Deny not thy destiny," Lilith continued, turning Arya's face to meet her slitted eyes. "Thy life was molded by _my_ hand."

Turning back to Isashi, grief washed over Arya. "This is the only reason I'm alive," the girl whispered. "I tried to change my fate, but I can't."

"Arya, wait-"

In the space of a blink, Arya and Lilith were gone.

Isashi's heart shattered, driving her knees to the snow. Arya had given up. All the fighting she had done for the freedom to decide her own future was for nothing. In the end, Lilith had found a way into the girl's darkest fears and turned them to her bidding. Now, both here lost.

X'rhun darted past, turning circles where his ward had just been. He kicked the coffin with a curse. "Godsdammit!" Isashi remained on her knees in the snow, letting the chill soak through her clothes and into her soul while X'rhun continued his verbal onslaught against the fates.

After exhausting an impressive array of oaths, the Miqo'te took a shaky breath. Then, he began to pace. "Arya moved as if in a trance. Lilith must have some hold over those who bear her blood."

Seeing her lover shift from frenzied guardian, to calculating mastermind woke Isashi from her daze. She pushed to her feet, then dusted the snow from her pants. X'rhun stopped in front of Isashi, looking past her shoulder while he mulled over his newest theory. When their eyes met, a sad smile graced his features. "All is not lost." He cupped Isashi's chin, brushing wetness away from her cheek with his thumb. "Lilith did not immediately claim Arya's body for her own. From what I understand of such things, in order to possess a mortal host, Lilith must conduct a ritual of exacting preparations."

X'rhun's hands fell to Isashi's shoulders. "Don't you see, my love? There is time yet to deduce the location to which she fled. Let us return to the Pillar and consider the possibilities." He started away from her, still muttering. "Arya became a red mage to take control of her fate, and I'll be damned if we're going to abandon her to this one." Isashi followed in silence, knowing that X'rhun did his best work while talking through it. She didn't have to understand, all she needed to do was listen.

"But first things first: we must expend every effort towards finding the place where the voidsent has taken our colleague. The ritual preparations will not take forever-" X'rhun paused at the chiming of Isashi's linkshell. He nodded for her to answer it, then continued a few paces ahead of her towards the surface.

No sooner than Isashi had answered, than Alphinaud's excited voice met her ears. "Isashi, we've been trying to reach you. It's time, we've discovered a vital chink in Zenos's armor. You must return at once."

"Now is a good time," Isashi answered, trying to keep her voice low. It was to no avail, X'rhun's ears twitched, and he turned a desperate look on her.

"Not a good time?" Alphinaud repeated incredulously. "This is for the freedom of all of Ala Mhigo. I'm sure whatever you're doing with _him_ can't be more important than freeing a nation from tyranny."

Isashi closed her eyes. While he might be a brilliant strategist, Alphinaud's age often showed when it came to the more subtle matters of the heart. The boy was all duty and wit. She pitied the woman who one day settled by his side, and wished that future miss all the luck in the world. "Let me get back to you." Isashi severed the link to the sound of Alphinaud's protests.

"You must return immediately?" X'rhun asked casually, but Isashi heard the pain behind his words. He heaved a sigh. "I understand. The Warrior of Light has many hats to wear."

"Ask me to stay, and I will," Isashi answered. It felt wrong leaving X'rhun in this state. It was an impossible situation.

X'rhun placed his hands on either side of Isashi's cheeks, then bent to kiss her forehead. "I wonder if either of us could live with that on our conscience."

X'rhun's steadfast belief in Isashi solidified her decision. It came upon her sudden and harsh, and Isashi knew that there could never be another answer to Alphinaud's summons. Drawing X'rhun's lips to hers, Isashi gave him a chaste kiss. "I will not abandon a friend to the claws of the void. Come, my Crimson Duelist, we have a child to save."


	9. Heart & Steel

**A/N: Thank you all for reading. I hope you enjoyed.**

 **Heart & Steel**

* * *

Isashi stepped out of the Thaumaturges guild and inhaled the heady scent of Ul'dah. Spices mingled with the smell of leather and sand, gods, how she loved this place. "By the seven," X'rhun breathed, drawing Isashi from her reverie. "Is there none in the five kingdoms that you don't know?"

A grin pulled at the corner of Isashi's lips. The Lalafell inside had recognized Isashi from her misspent attempt at Thaumaturgy. Prelate Yayake had an outstanding memory, though she'd graciously left out the time that Isashi had set the curtains in the back room aflame. Afterward, she'd taken her leave, and found a love for pummeling things instead of playing with ice and fire.

"It was a passing fancy," Isashi waved a hand, then cast a longing look around the beige city with its splashes of vibrant reds and yellows. "I've spent a lot of time in Ul'dah." Truth be told, the arcanist guild had claimed as much of her time as the pugilists. Still, the desert always drew her back. "I owe tithe to the Flames, so when the call goes out, I return."

"Fascinating." X'rhun watched Isashi with a curious expression, one that she'd seen a lot recently. It troubled the Au Ra that she couldn't parse out its meaning, and whenever she asked, X'rhun feigned ignorance. "You truly are a remarkable woman."

Isashi fluffed the feather in X'rhun's hat. "Enough about me, we have a damsel to rescue."

"Indeed." X'rhun began to pace, while Isashi crossed her arms and let him. "Lilith holds the power to slither inside the minds of those with even a whisper of her essence within their veins." The flamboyant Miqo'te counted off fingers while he rehashed everything that they'd learned from the forbidden books inside Thaumaturges Guild. "She spits venom, and drains the lifeforce from the victims she inhabits."

X'rhun stopped when a merchant's cart interrupted his path, his face stricken. "She plans to reinvent Arya's soul and claim the girl's body for her own. It would destroy our young friend completely."

Isashi placed a hand on X'rhun's shoulder to bring him back. "Hey, we've got a location. It's more than we had this morning." The scrolls claimed that Lilith would return to the original place of her summoning from more than a millenia ago, to the city of Mhach. While Isashi had never been overly interested in the history of Eorzea, she'd never been more appreciative that there where those who where.

"Yes," X'rhun sighed, then looked at the sun. "Prelate Yayake claimed that Lilith must wait until the conditions of her summoning were exact. That gives us two weeks to prepare. Come, there is much to do."

* * *

The mages did not waste the next twelve days. Isashi made contact with an old alchemist friend who provided them with copious amounts of the antidote to Lilith's venom. She'd also spent a fair amount of time arguing with Alphinaud over her 'dalliances'. The pesky Elezen had even conned Thancred into contacting her, though all he'd asked were questions that Isashi had no intention of answering. She disconnected from the linkshell when X'rhun inquired about the reddening of her cheeks.

Night fell at last, and it was time to make their approach. X'rhun had found Jessie, the Deputy President Jessie of the Garlong Ironworks, who was more than happy to offer them a lift to the abandoned city. She had a kind heart, and Isashi was convinced that the woman would have aided them even without the lifedebt she felt.

Isashi's boots clicked against the wooden deck of the airship as she sought out her lover. X'rhun leaned against the railing above the prow, iconic hat tucked under one arm and pale hair ruffling in the wind. Isashi joined him, letting her shoulder rest lightly against his. X'rhun's eyes drifted shut, and he inhaled a slow breath.

"We'll get her back," Isashi offered, nudging him gently. "Arya is within our grasp."

"I do miss her enthusiasm," X'rhun sighed in an uncharacteristic bout of pessimism.

They lapsed into silence, and Isashi noted the same air of distance as before. She reached over and smoothed the lines from X'rhun's forehead. "Going to tell me what's on your mind?"

A sad smile graced the Miqo'te's features. "You've reached the end of your training, my dear. There is naught else for me to teach you." Isashi tensed, she'd wondered when X'rhun would stop coming up with excuses to perfect her style. Now that he'd arrived, she wanted him to stop. "Once Arya is safe again, there is nothing more to tie you to this wandering vagabond."

Isashi wasn't prepared for the anger that sliced through her. How dare X'rhun throw away their time together so frivolously. Defense mechanism or not, she would not be so easily cast aside. Isashi intended to tell the infuriating mage as much, but snapped her mouth shut when one of Jessie's men crested the stairs. "We've arrived, my lord and lady."

X'rhun avoided Isashi's eyes when he turned toward the man. "Excellent news." He clapped his hands, donning the chipper persona that marked the Crimson Dualist. "Please give Jessie our best, and let her know that we shall return forthwith." When X'rhun faced Isashi, he somehow managed to see past her. "It is time to release merry hells on the voidsent."

Isashi forced her ire aside. It wasn't the first time that she'd gone into battle while baring a personal grudge. She and Haurchefant had once fought dragons for six straight hours back to back without uttering a single word to one another. She couldn't remember what they had quarreled over, only that she felt foolish when the battle was finished.

Isashi's foot slid on a moss covered stone, and X'rhun steadied her by the elbow. "Careful, these ruins are treacherous." His voice had taken on a familiar cadance, which went a long way towards settling Isashi's nerves. X'rhun held up a hand when they came to a broken bridge. He shivered, lips curled in disgust. "I've felt that insidious aura before, Lilith is here."

"We must hurry," Isashi whispered, pointing towards the horizon. The first rays of dawn began to peek over the distant mountains. "The moment of Lilith's summoning draws near."

"There!" Without further explanation, X'rhun pressed his back against the far wall, then took a running start before launching himself across a gap that Isashi would have sworn was too wide for the Miqo'te to make. He tucked into a roll on the other side, then sprang to his feet with sword drawn and orb hovering behind him. It was only then that Isashi saw the two figures in the center of the balcony.

Before Isashi could second guess herself, she copied X'rhun's leap and grit her teeth at the pain the shot through her knees upons striking the ground on the other side. Having been less preparing for the jarring than X'rhun had apparently been, Isashi staggered to his side and drew her blade. Magic snapped around it in purple arcs in contrast to the soft, red glow of her mentor's.

"Release the girl," X'rhun snarled at Lilith.

The ancient voidsent threw her head back in laughter, her hand resting possessively on Arya's shoulder. "She is mine," Lilith whispered in a voice that carried on the wind and sent a piercing cold all the way to Isashi's bones.

X'rhun attacked.

The battle that followed blurred in Iasahi's mind. She was aware of each attack that her partner launched, and altered her own until they fell into a rhythm that felt both effortless and natural. X'rhun drew Lilith's attention while Isashi regenerated her mana, then she'd dive into the fray to give him a repreve. All the while, the Miquo'te never stopped calling out to his ward, pleading for her to wake from her dreadful slumber.

Arya remained unresponsive until a stray attack knocked the girl to her knees. She cried out at the same time as Lilith, then the voidsent vanished, and Arya went limp. X'rhun threw down his sword and ran for the child, skidding the last few feet on his knees before gathering her into his arms. He shook her gently. "Arya! Lilith is gone. Come back to us now." Panic brightened his eyes when he sought out Isashi. "Dammit, why won't she wake?"

Isashi crouched opposite of X'rhun and closed her eyes. Resting a hand on Arya's hair, Isashi called upon the magic around her, sensing life in everything, then filtering through the lense of her companion's spirits. Arya's lifeforce was weak, but present. It tangled with a darkness that could only be Lilith, and the realization of what had transpired shocked Isashi from her trance. "Arya and Lilith still battle for her soul."

X'rhun blinked, understanding dawning slowly. He looked at the child in his arms, smiling even as tears dripped from his chin. "Do you remember the time you blasted me into a stream after I'd called for a break, young one, then tried to use Aero to dry my trousers?" Isashi lifted a brow. She hadn't been present for that, but fully intended to get the full tale once this was all said and done.

X'rhun sniffed. "I shan't overlook that midnight stroll you and Isashi took through Idyllshire after I'd grounded you to your room, either. You reeked of roasted damselfly, not a pleasant smell, I might add. You both thought that you were so clever."

Isashi sat back on her heels, listening while X'rhun yammered on about nonsensical adventures that they'd shared. He never mentioned the song worthy battles, but spoke only of small moments, the quiet times when Isashi had felt most connected to them. X'rhun's voice grew in strength with each recounting, until it surrounded them all.

The Miqo'te chuckled. "Lest we forget that little incident when-"

Arya breathed in so suddenly that the famed duelist nearly dropped her. A pale hand lifted to shield her eyes against the sun before she focused on her mentor. "X'rhun?"

X'rhun pulled Arya into a tight hug. "Welcome back, my friend!" The girl protested the strength of his hold, and he relaxed it only a modicum. When X'rhun met Isashi's eyes, she nodded. There was no sign of Lilith's essence within the girl. Whatever had occurred inside her mind, Arya was the undisputed victor.

"I heard your voice," Arya said, allowing her friends to pull her upright. "I couldn't understand the words, but I knew they were important, that you wanted me to fight." A proud smile graced X'rhun's face, though it faltered when Arya swayed. "I'm so tired."

"Come." Isashi pulled Arya's arm over her shoulder. "Let's get you back to Idyllshire for some rest."

* * *

Arya slept the entire trip home with her head in X'rhun's lap. The Miqo'te had refused to leave his ward's side, patting her hair every time she whimpered in her dreams. Once back at Rowena's, Isashi had overtaken Arya's treatment to properly inspect her for injuries. The prognosis thankfully proved to be severe exhaustion and mental strain, nothing that a good week of rest wouldn't cure. There was, however, another matter that needed to be addressed.

"It's true, isn't it?" X'rhun asked when Isashi entered the main room. He tossed another log onto the fire, then rested his forearm against the hearth. The Miqo'te's sword rested against the lounge, but the rest of him was still dressed for battle.

"It is." While checking the girl over, Isashi had examined her mana levels, only to find that they were no longer in existence.

X'rhun nodded. "It would seem her abilities were tied to Lilith's blood. With the she-demon vanquished, so too is Arya's talent for magic. She'll need to start from the beginning."

Isashi joined X'rhun to stare into the flames. "She's a quick learner, and I could always pull some strings at the Thaumaturges Guild. I could check in on her whenever I'm in town." X'rhun nodded, though remained mute. "You know that she'll seek you out again, once she's ready."

"Then, I will live for that day." X'rhun's dour mood began to affect Isashi, but she couldn't decide if she had the energy to press the matter at the time. He saved her the trouble. "I'll be leaving in the morning."

Isashi blanched. It wasn't often that she was so caught off guard, and she hated the feeling. "Am I so easy to forget?" Part of her anger was self-motivated, that she'd allowed herself to fall for a man who only saw her as a passing fancy, when she'd believed it to be more.

X'rhun met Isashi's gaze for the first time. "Hardly." The word cut off sharply. Before Isashi could protest, his fingers curled around the back of her neck, pulling Isashi into a passionate kiss that left her breathless. When X'rhun pulled away, it was only far enough to press his forehead against hers. "You are the Warrior of Light, and I've kept you from your duty too long."

"X'rhun."

He kissed her again. "You graduated my lessons long ago, but I selfishly bound you to me. Now, it is time to give the world back its hero."

Isashi toyed with the golden toggles on X'rhun's coat. "I'm bound for Ala Mhigo, don't you think it's time for you to return home?" If he joined the fight for his homeland, not only could they stay together, but their chances of success increase exponentially.

X'rhun sighed and pulled away with his signature, cocky smile, though a note of sadness sullied it. "I must take up my pilgrimage once more, but fear not, those who defy the tides of destiny are always drawn together, sooner or later."

"Then, you are not done with me?" Isashi aimed for coy, but she couldn't hide the note of desperation that bled into her tone.

X'rhun laughed, pulling Isashi into a tight hug, and kissed the top of her head. "This is not farewell, my love, merely a temporary parting of ways. Eagerly, I do await the day our paths cross again." When he lifted her chin to peer into her eyes, a familiar twinkle backlit his own. "And, please write, let me know that you are well."

Isashi wiped at her eyes, frustrated that her lover would soon be gone, yet relieved that his absence would not be permanent. "I will, I promise." Glancing back at the room where Arya slept, a coy smile twisted her lips. "You did say, in the morning, right?"

X'rhun's laugh turned dark as he began backing towards their room, her hand still held firmly in his. "You read my mind, my love."


	10. Battle of Regrets

X'rhun shed his coat when it snagged on a broken board of what had once been a spectacular building. The warm, Ala Mhigan air ruffled his hair while he dodged between civilians, soldiers, and physicians alike. Isashi was here, he could feel it, but had yet to locate his love.

The letter requesting X'rhun's aid had arrived too late. Having taken on a job that found him well into the Coerthas wilderness, there had been no time to alert Isashi. By the time X'rhun had arrived on the battlefield, the war was underway.

As the Miqo'te worked through the Empire's finest soldiers, he saw evidence of Isashi leading the charge. Of course she had, the damn woman never did anything the easy way. It was that fire that had made X'rhun take her on as an apprentice, then later, then it had claimed his heart.

"Pardon," X'rhun breathed when he bumped the shoulder of a chirurgeon. X'rhun paused when the medical tents came into view. They were the only place that he had yet to check out of fear of what he might find.

After the battle, a cry had gone up for the Warrior of Light when the Empire succumbed. However, no one seemed to know where she had gone. Reports of her receiving a mortal wound mingled with tales of her planting the prince's head on a pike above some central city. Out of the two, X'rhun knew which was more likely to be true, and it soured his stomach.

A flash of white hair caught X'rhun's attention when Y'shtola ducked beneath a flap of fabric while wiping her hands. The dualist jogged closer before she too could vanish from his sight. Having not forgotten his manners, X'rhun gave a quick bow before asking the question he dreaded most. "Good lady, have you seen Isashi?"

The woman's gaze softened when she recognized him. Though X'rhun had only met the famed healer briefly during his visit to Ishgaurd, she'd made an impression with her ageless wisdom. "Last I saw, the Warrior of Light was in the surgical tent."

Heat suffused X'rhun's face, making him lightheaded, at the implications. "Nay, my lord," Y'shtola laughed, then caught herself. "She was visiting the wounded. If you make haste, I'm sure you will catch her."

X'rhun released a long breath before grabbing her hand in both of his. "Thank you, my lady." Before Y'shtola could respond, he hurried in the direction of the worst wounded.

Pulling the fabric aside, X'rhun gasped at the sight. A chirurgeon shouted, but X'rhun was so overcome by the amount of blood soaking the dirt floor, that he wasn't aware of what the man said until someone shoved him from the tent. Shaking his head, X'rhun looked around with a new respect for the price paid for Ala Mhigo's freedom.

A heavy hand clapped X'rhun on the shoulder, pulling him out of his stupor. "Looking for our glorious leader?" Thancred steered the Miqo'te away, continuing without waiting for him to respond. "Last I saw Isashi, she was talking to the builders about what it would take to fix the outer wall."

The two men paused to allow a cart of materials to pass, then Thancred squeezed X'rhun's shoulder. "I saw the damage that red magic can do first hand, damn near blasted the thing down herself."

X'rhun knew that wasn't true, he'd heard of how the mages and foot soldiers combined forces to breach the city. That was far more Isashi's style, but he didn't comment on it. There was more important matters on his mind. "Would you mind pointing the way?"

With a knowing smirk, Thancred tipped his head towards the east. With a hurried thanks, X'rhun detangled himself from the man's grasp and fled in the indicated direction. Upon reaching the wall, his heart sank. Isashi was nowhere to be seen, only her ever present shadow. With a tired sigh, Xrhun started forward. "Master Alphinaud, how fair you?"

The youth turned suspicious eyes on X'rhun. "A few bumps and bruises, nothing severe." An awkward silence settled over them before the boy continued. "Isashi just left with my sister. Though, I couldn't say to where."

"Did you happen to see their direction?" X'rhun replied. Alphinaud had never been fond of X'rhun's relationship with Isashi, so the Miqo'te kept the conversation short.

Alphinaud waved back towards the inner city before hurrying away to correct the work of a local carpenter. "My thanks," X'rhun said to the boy's back before turning on his heel.

The Miqo'te's steps were less sure than before as he trudged aimlessly through debris and temporary shelters. At least he knew that his lady love was uninjured, though the desperation to see her for himself was quickly becoming unbearable.

Removing his hat, X'rhun paused in the shade of one of the few, untouched buildings to wipe sweat from his brow. "There you are," a cross voice shouted. It wasn't until the female version of Alphinaud seized his arm that X'rhun realized who her ire was directed at. "I've been looking everywhere for you. Damn you for not staying put."

"I beg your pardon?" X'rhun breathed as Alisaie dragged him through the streets.

The woman huffed without looking back. "Isashi has been worried sick. I swore that I would find you if she submitted to having her wounds cleaned and cared for."

X'rhun's stomach tightened in fear. "She was wounded?" No one had mentioned it while they directed his manic search.

"That happens in a battle," Alisaie snipped, then softened her tone. "Do not worry so, she will live."

The girl's strength impressed X'rhun as she towed him to a small building away from the others. It looked to have once been a cottage used for housing guests, a suspicion confirmed when Alisaie shoved open the door to reveal a sparsely furnished interior.

"She should be in the back," the girl directed. "If not, I'll break both her legs so that she can't run off again."

While the threat might be violent, X'rhun smiled at the warmth hidden beneath. Isashi was ever vexing when it came to self care, and he'd often grown frustrated with her stubbornness too.

"Thank you," X'rhun whispered. It warmed his heart that Isashi had so many faithful friends. Alisaie nodded, then backed out and shut the door.

Taking a deep breath, X'rhun removed his sword belt and laid it on the table. He made his way through the house, worried that only an empty room would greet him once again. Pushing the door open, X'rhun paused to let relief overwhelm when he finally laid eyes on the woman he cherished.

Pulling on her shirt, Isashi winced when the fabric scraped over the freshly stitched wound at her side. X'rhun took a moment to bask in her beauty. The deep purple braid usually tight and well coiffed was a ragged mess of stray hairs. Mud soaked Isashi's boots and the knees of her pants, and blood coated the shirt she tried to tuck into her waistband.

X'rhun tried to speak, but his voice betrayed him. Two months of separation, and the fear of losing her forever, stole X'rhun's breath. It wasn't until Isashi turned to pin him with those beautiful, two-tone eyes that he remembered how to speak. "Sorry I was late, my lady."

Isashi ran, hitting X'rhun so hard that she knocked him into the wall. His hand instinctively cradled the wound on her side as if he could protect it from further harm. Her fingers tangled in X'rhun's hair while she rained kisses over his face and neck.

At X'rhun's strained laugh, Isashi pulled back to searched Xrhun for injury. "When they told me of a madman in a vibrant red cap, I knew it had to be you." Satisfied that the blood splattered across his white shirt wasn't his, Isashi pressed her hands to either side of his face. "I was so worried."

X'rhun placed his hands over hers and closed his eyes to savor her gentle touch. "I've been chasing your phantom all over camp for hours." When he opened his eyes, a faint smirk had settled across her lips. "Thank you for sending Alisaie to find me."

"If only I'd thought of it," Isashi laughed. "The girl is nearly psychic, I believe. She knew nothing would calm me until I was assured of your wellbeing."

X'rhun kissed Isashi's palm, and she sighed. "Will you stay with me, or must you leave?"

The Miqo'te shook his head. "I will not leave again, my lady. Not unless you travel with me. These last two months have been torturous."

"Good," Isashi stated with a sharp nod. "Because I planned to stalk you wherever you ventured. Letting you leave was my greatest regret." The unexpected words made X'rhun's heart sore. He was old enough to appreciate what it meant to have the loyalty of a good woman. Especially one of Isashi's mettle.

Looking over her shoulder, Isashi's smile widened with a slowness that X'rhun recognized. He followed her gaze to a large tub that steamed in the corner. "Alisaie was quite adamant that I bathe, and ordered the largest tub she could find. It would be a shame to see all of that room go to waste."

X'rhun laughed through the tears pricking his eyes. Now that he held Isashi in his arms, all the fear, exhaustion, and horror from before faded in the face of her teasing. Placing a kiss on her forehead, X'rhun nodded. "Aye, I would love nothing more than to wash away this day and start over with you."

* * *

 **A/N: Thank you for your patience. I've written this chapter three times but nothing felt right, so I decided to give it time to breathe. I think I'm finally satisfied with** it, **and hope you all are too.**

 **Also, thank you all for the likes, comments, and encouragement during this story. I've really enjoyed writing them, and hope to one day revisit these two in the future.**


End file.
